The return of the night furies
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Toothless meets another night fury,he is overjoy at this new discovery and see the possibility of saving the night fury. But Toothless must first win this dragon's heart. He will discover that love isn't easy has he thought. Toothless fears that he will be shun away from his last ray of hope for the night furies.
1. Sapphire

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Sapphire**

A beautiful snow fall covered Berk in a white blanket, the villagers of Berk joyfully welcome it. Toothless walked around in Berk, he watch the humans carrying boxes, and placing decorations on their homes. Toothless rolled his eyes, he knew Snoggletog was just around the corner, and the humans always went over the top with this particular day. Even his own human had gotten caught up in all of this Snoggletog affair with his mate, Toothless just sigh in annoyance while he continued his walk.

"Why are humans so caught up in this particular day?" Toothless asked himself, he walked passed a few dragons who were dressed up in some strange clothing.

"Hey Toothless!" shouted Stormfly as she ran towards him

"Hey...what are you wearing?" Toothless asked, Stormfly was wearing some weird decor on her wings.

"My human thought it was cute" she said while she glance at her wings

"Do you like it?" he asked

"I do actually!" Stormfly said while she joyful flap her wings, Toothless sat down and watch Stormfly running around him while she flap her wings.

"You're crazy you know that!" Toothless said, Stormfly nuzzled her head against his before she ran off.

"You don't know what your missing!" shouted Stormfly while she flew off, Toothless rolled his eyes in annoyance before he continued his walk.

"Toothless! There you are!" shouted Hiccup while he ran towards his dragon, Toothless smiled as he greeted him. "Toothless I saw these and I knew you will like it!", Hiccup took out a large bell which was attack to a red ribbon, he tied it around his neck.

 _"What is this….?" Toothless asked himself while he heard the jingle_

"And then there this!" Hiccup then pulled out some boots, Toothless growled at him slightly. "Oh come on, Toothless! You'll like it!"

 _"Don't you dare!" Toothless said while he glared at his rider_

"Don't be like that, bud" Hiccup said while he grab one of Toothless's paws, Hiccup place the booty on his dragon's paws and continued with the other legs. Toothless smirk when he got an idea, he brushed his tail against Hiccup's legs, tripping the Viking. Toothless pulled the booties off along with the bell, he quickly ran off before Hiccup could stop him.

"I'll never understand these humans" Toothless mumbled to himself, toothless walked out of the village and started to enter the forest. Toothless suddenly some noise in the forest, Toothless growled as he slowly entered the forest in order to investigate. He suddenly heard an unmistakable noise, he looked up and saw a blur of black flying across the sky. Toothless heard some branches breaking, he quickly ran towards the source of the sound.

"Come on out!" shouted Toothless while he growled

The strange figure moved around the bushes, Toothless growled and fired a few plasma balls, but he didn't expect to receive some in return. Toothless back away in shock, the figure jump out of the bushes and growled at him. Toothless immediately stop and just stared at the dragon, he couldn't believe his eyes…..was he dreaming?

"Your...y...your a night fury..." Toothless said in surprise, the other night fury lowered her guard and just stared at the other dragon.

"There's others...?" The night fury asked in shock

"Wh...what's your name?" Toothless asked in complete shock, he could believe he was seeing another night fury. She had a red stripe on her head, but she was still a night fury...a female night fury.

"My name is Sapphire" the nigh fury said while she glared at the dragon

"Toothless…" Toothless slowly walked closer to the dragon, Sapphire quickly growled at him, he back away and lowered his head; showing he meant to harm to her.

"What do you want with me?!" demanded Sapphire as she slowly back away, not moving her gaze from this mysterious dragon.

"I just want to talk" smiled Toothless as he sat down, Sapphire just glared at him, she snarled at him before she sat down.

"About what?!" she asked

"Well…." Toothless lifted his ears when he heard his human calling for him, he looked back at the village. Toothless turned his head back to the night fury, but she was gone. "She's gone….."

"Toothless! Just try the booty alright!" Hiccup said while he pick up one of the booty, which had fallen. Toothless looked back at his rider, and just lowered his ears "Toothless?"

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Have a great holiday and new year from LightningFlare1!

Continue Reading for Night fury

 **End**


	2. Night fury

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Night fury**

The humans crazy holiday was finally over, but Toothless couldn't stop thinking about Sapphire, the other night fury he has seen in his entire life. Toothless wanted to look for her but he had no idea where to start, he didn't even have her scent.

"Toothless looks depressed" Hiccup said while he stared at his dragon, Toothless just stared on his rock and hadn't moved all day.

"That's unusual of him" Astrid said as she patted his head

"I have no idea what could cause this" Hiccup said, Hiccup took out a note book and flip through the pages. "I don't think it's any illness..." He mumbled

Toothless suddenly raised his head and twitch his ears, he glances around the room, trying to identify the sound.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless suddenly ran out of the house and rushed outside, Toothless fixed his eyes on the sky with his eyes moving all of the place.

"Something on his mind" Astrid said while she glances at the sky. Toothless squinted his eyes, when he saw a dark figure in the sky.

"Sapphire?" shouted Toothless, the dark figure quickly made a U turn and flew away. Toothless sigh and just return to the house, he lay down on his rock until the sunset. Hiccup had spent more of the day, trying to figure out what was wrong with his dragon.

"Is it a cold?" Hiccup asked, Toothless shook his head for the second billion time today. Hiccup took another book and flip through the page, "Dragon acne?" he asked once more, Toothless rolled his eyes as he lay his head.

"Hiccup, Toothless isn't sick just leave him alone" Astrid said as she took the book out of his hands

"But I don't know what going on with him?" Hiccup said while he scratched his head in confusion.

A loud knock came to the door which was followed by many others, Hiccup stared at Astrid before he went to answer the door.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" shouted Snoutlout, Hiccup and Astrid glance before they ran outside. The villagers stared at the sky, hearing the unmistakable sound of a night fury…but there no other night furies? How could they're be one right now?

"Toothless right here…then how?" Astrid asked while a plasma ball hit the villager's stables

"Bring the dragon down! But don't hurt it!" shouted Hiccup. Gobber quickly ran to an old shed and pulled some old dragon's trapping items, Snoutlout and a few other villagers took some items and started to prepare them.

"Oh no!" Toothless said while he watch them

Nets started to shoot in the air, sapphire managed to dodge them and spun around to get rid most of the next. Sapphire was so focus on the nets; she didn't notice she was approaching a tree. Sapphire struck a branch and hit the ground, Sapphire tumbled on the ground before she hit against a Viking's home. Sapphire stumbled while she shook her head, the villagers gather around the dragon.

"A night fury…." Mumbled a villager

"There others?" a second said

"I can't believe my eyes" Ruffnut said

"Wow…" Hiccup said while he ran towards the new guest, toothless smiled as he slowly approached her.

"Hiccup be careful" Astrid said, Hiccup nod his head at her before he tried to approach the dragon. Sapphire tried to bit his hand, Hiccup glance at Astrid with worried eyes.

"Hey! Its alright" Toothless said

"What is this place?!" growled Sapphire while her eyes moved around, watching the humans and their dragons.

"Berk" Toothless replied simply

"Berk?" Sapphire glance around the small village

"Its going to be alright…..Sapphire its me Toothless" Toothless said as he slowly approached her, Sapphire glared at Toothless and the humans standing behind him. "You'll be safe here, I promise you'll be safe here"

"Alright then" Sapphire said with a small smile on her face, toothless smiled back at her. Hiccup tried to approach her, but Sapphire growled at him. Toothless nudge her slightly and gave her a reassuring look, Toothless nod his head at his human. Hiccup stretched out his hand and turned his head away, he slowly approached her and gently place his hand on her head.

"You don't have to fear anything" Toothless said while Hiccup patted Sapphire on the head, Sapphire glance at the other night fury. "I'll be here with you"

Continue Reading for Bond

 **End**


	3. Bond

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Bond**

 _(It's a really short chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways)_

"Morning Sapphire" Toothless stood in front of Sapphire's temporary home in the stables, he had brought a fish for her.

"Hey" Sapphire said, she sniff the fish before she ate it

"Do you want a tour?" He said

"Sure..." Sapphire ate the last part of her fish before she stood up, and started to flow Toothless round Berk. A few hours have passed before Toothless finished the tour for Sapphire, he decided it would be nice if he should her the best spot to spend some time alone.

"So what's with your tail?" Sapphire asked while she stared at his fake tail fin, Toothless glance at this tail and then at Sapphire. "It looks fake...?"

"Funny story actually...my human Hiccup shot me down on a raid I did, and I crashed in the forest. He found me and spare my life, and build me this new tail so I can fly once more" Toothless said while he showed Sapphire his tail.

"Why are you with the human that shot you down?" Sapphire couldn't understand why would a dragon stay with the very that shoots you down.

"I'll admit I didn't trust him at first, but he showed he didn't mean any harm" Toothless said as he sat down in a meadow

"I would never do such a thing" said Sapphire

"Listen" he said, Sapphire glared at him in confusion until she didn't hear a single thing. No birds, no animals, no dragons, not even humans.

"What is this place?" Sapphire asked while she looked around the meadow

"My quiet place...whenever I want to have some time to myself" Toothless said as he closed his eyes, and just relaxed in the sun's rays with a soft breeze.

"Wow! No birds or anything" she said as she sat down next to him, Toothless blushed slightly but lucky for him his scales were black.

"No one knows about this" he said while sat a little bit closer to her

"Its very beautiful here" smiled Sapphire

"Just like you" Toothless said, Sapphire turned her head and glance at him. Did she just hear him right?

"What?" She asked in surprised, Toothless immediately looked away in embarrassment

"Uh...well..." Mumbled Toothless as he nervously moved his paws in the dirt

"Toothless...your a nice dragon but we barely know each other, and I don't feel the same way" Sapphire said as she avoided eye contact with him, Toothless sadly looked.

"Nah...I'm just being stupid" he said

"I know we're both the last night furies, and what we're suppose to do in order to save our kind...but I just don't love you" she said. Toothless didn't answer and just kept his head turned away from her, he did a stupid mistake, he should have waited.

"Don't worry about it" Toothless said

"So how many dragons did you show this place?" She asked, hoping to change the subject and break the tension

"Just you" he replied

"But you hardly know me" she said

"I know...but that doesn't mean I can't show you this" Toothless said with a small smile

"Thank you" Sapphire said

"Your welcome" he said

 _Happy new Year everyone! Here to 2016 and many more fanfics ahead!_

Continue Reading for True love

 **End**


	4. True love

**The return of the Night furies**

 **True love**

Several days have passed since Toothless confess and things were a bit strange between them, Sapphire gradually got use to the life in Berk. Toothless didn't understand why Sapphire was acting such a way, Toothless smiled when he saw Sapphire sitting on the rock.

"Sapphire" said Toothless, he smiled even more when the dragon looked down at him

"Toothless…hey" she said

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure…..about what?" Sapphire asked

"I want to know…why are you avoiding me?" Toothless asked while he sat down at the base of the rock

"Its just been weird…." Sapphire said with a soft tone

"Because I said, that I liked you? Its that way you're avoiding me?" Toothless asked with a slight anger tone, Toothless didn't realize but he was letting his emotions take over.

"You only like me because I'm a night fury!" she said to him, Toothless frowned at her

"How are you! At least I'm doing something unlike you! All your doing is sitting on your ass!" shouted Toothless, Toothless eyes immediately widen in complete horror. He couldn't believe what he just said to Sapphire, Toothless could feel his heart break from Sapphire's reaction. He could tell she was hurt by his words, "I'm…I'm sorry…" Toothless said, he hated himself! How could he be so careless, "Sapphire!"

"I just want to be alone" Sapphire said, she gave Toothless a quick glance before she flew off. Toothless turned his head away, hating himself for what he said. Toothless turned away and just walked away, he didn't care where he just wanted to be alone. Toothless even passed Hiccup without even greeting him like he usually does, Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes.

"Toothless!" shouted Hiccup, Toothless just ignored his rider and best friend. He simply walked away from Hiccup, Toothless lay on the edge of Berk. Toothless just sigh in sadness while he watch the other dragons fly above him.

"I'm so stupid sometimes" he mumbled, Toothless rub his head with his paw and just looked back at Berk. Toothless stood up and started to make his way home, until he suddenly heard cries of destress and he knew who cries they were from. Toothless ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean, he growled in anger as he saw Sapphire being trap by some trappers. He looked at his tail, his red tail, he couldn't fly with this tail but he didn't care! Toothless immediately jump off of the cliff and free fall towards the boat, he flaps his wings to slow his descent. Toothless landed on the boat and fired plasma balls at the trappers, the trappers threw their nets but Toothless swing them away with his tail. Toothless roared in anger while he tried to make his way towards Sapphire, "HOLD ON!" shouted Toothless while he swung his tail to throw a trapper off the boat.

"I don't really have the choice…" Sapphire said as she tried to move with chains on her body, wings, and her mouth.

Toothless continued to fire multiple plasma balls and eventually was face to he last trapper, Toothless glared at the hunter while he growled at him. The trapper took out his axe and slowly approached the trap dragon, Toothless didn't move his eyes away from the human.

"You don't scare me! Death one!" the hunter said while he swung his axe in the air, "I can easily sell your corpse", the man swung his axe at Sapphire but was suddenly hit with a plasma ball. He fell against his boat, lifeless with his axe falling next to him. Toothless quickly ran towards Sapphire and bit on the chains, but he was no match against anti-dragon chains.

"Get me out of here!" shouted Sapphire while she struggled to get free from the chains

"Hold on" Toothless quickly glance at the chains, he didn't know what to do…. "Don't move alright", Sapphire nod her head. Toothless back away and fired some plasma balls at the boat itself, freeing the chains from the boat. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I could carry you…but my tail won't get us far" Toothless said while he glance at his tail

"Toothless!" Toothless glance at the sky and smiled when he saw Stormfly and her rider landing on the boat.

"Stormfly!" shouted Toothless, Astrid quickly jump off of Stormfly's back and ran towards Sapphire. She started to remove the chains, "I'm so glad your here"

"Good timing that's all" smiled Stormfly

Stormfly and Sapphire help Toothless off of the boat, and safely landed in Berk. Toothless thanked his good friend before she flew off, Toothless turned around and saw Sapphire was walking away. He followed her towards the secret meadow, Toothless took a deep breath before he went to join her.

"How are you doing?" Toothless asked while he sat down

"Good…hunters or trappers?" she asked

"Trappers" he replied

"Thank you…." Mumbled sapphire, Toothless nod his head with a small smile on his face.

"Sapphire…I'm really sorry for what I said" Toothless said as he shamefully looked away, "I was being a total jerk! I was careless and a total asshole….I'm really sorry…"

"You didn't mean it?" she asked

"Never! I shouldn't have said such things to you, I should have been considering what your going through right now….but I was just being selfish…I'm really sorry" Toothless couldn't bare to look at Sapphire, she had every right to be angry at him.

"Toothless…listen…..what you did. I've never had someone care for me before" Sapphire said as she sat down next to him

"I care for you and I'll always care for you" Toothless said with a blush on his dark scales

"Toothless…to be honest…I'm not sure if you truly like me….do you like me because we're the last one of our kinds?" Sapphire asked as she glance at him

"Well yes and no… I saw this attraction to you, but not because you were a night fury…..its because I really care for you and not the kind of dragon you are" he said with all honesty in his heart, Toothless truly meant what he was saying. He might have fallen for Sapphire because she was a night fury, but once he got to know her everything changed.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she asked

"I am" Toothless wrap his wing around Sapphire and brought her closer, Toothless's face just turned even redder then before. He was surprised that Sapphire didn't pushed him away, "I'm sorry….." Toothless removed his wing and looked away.

"Just be quiet and wrap your wing around me" Sapphire said as she leaned against him, Toothless just smiled the biggest smile in his life. He joyfully wrap his wing around Sapphire and brought her closer, he gently nuzzled her head and gently lick her cheek.

Continue Reading for Between us

 **End**


	5. Between us

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Between us**

The sun shine over the meadows, Toothless lifted his head from the ground and yawned a dragon yawn. He stretches out his wings when he suddenly notices another dragon sleeping next to him, Toothless smiled tenderly while he watches Sapphire sleep.

"Hey! Time to wake up" Toothless said while he nudges her, Sapphire opened the eye which face Toothless.

"Don't" mumbled Sapphire as she closed her eye

"Don't what?" He asked with a chuckle

"Don't wake me up" she mumbled while she turned on her side, Toothless chuckled slightly before he pushed her with his paw. "What are you doing?"

"Get up lazy bones" he said while he continued to push her, Sapphire growled in annoyance and stood up from the ground. She glared at him before she pushed him, "Don't be so mean"

"Your the mean one" she said back

"Let's go back" he said. The two returned to Berk and went to get something to eat, before they flew around once Toothless got his rider to place his special tail on.

"You know I've never raced another night fury!" shouted Sapphire while she grinned at him, Toothless smiled back at her.

"Ready to lose?" he asked

"We'll see about that! First one to that tree over there!" shouted Sapphire, Sapphire immediately flap her wings and took speed. Toothless flap his wings, the two made the iconic sound a night fury makes while flying at full spend. But neither of them won the race, the two arrived at the finish line at the same time. "Dam! I would have won"

"It's a tie" he said to her

"For now it is" Sapphire said while she stared at the ground below, "How about we get something to eat?"

"Didn't you just eat?" he asked

"Yeah! But I'm still hungry, that race made me hunger" she said while she free fall towards the ocean floor, Sapphire skillful opened her wings near the water and caught a few fishes.

"Nice catch" Toothless said while he joined her, Sapphire nod her head while she ate the fish. The two were suddenly passed by two monstrous nightmares couple, they flew around each other before affectionately licking each other cheeks.

"What's up with them?" asked Sapphire while she watched the two

"Their mates" answered Toothless while he also watched them

"Mates? Alright then…." She said while she glared at him, Toothless stared at Sapphire and was a bit surprised at the stare she gave the couple. Toothless started to fear that Sapphire hated the thought of being mates with him, Toothless wanted to be mates with Sapphire but if she didn't want it?

"Yeah…" Toothless said with an uneasy tone of voice

"Let's just go" she said

A few days have passed and Toothless couldn't stop thinking about Sapphire, but not for the reasons another dragon would think. Toothless wanted to take their relationship to the next level, he wanted to be mates with her…..but was he even ready? Was Sapphire even ready? They have only met almost a month ago, and he wants to be mates with her?

"Toothless?" Toothless lifted his head from his rock bed, he glance at his rider and his mate sleeping in the bed beside him. Toothless quietly sneak out of the room, and went outside to see what Sapphire wanted.

"Yeah?" he asked

"You've been acting so weird today" sapphire said

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked while he tried to avoid eye contact

"You hardly talked to me, you seem lost in your thoughts, and you almost ate an eel" Sapphire said, Toothless just gave her a quick glance before he started to make his way towards the meadow. The two walked towards the meadow without saying a single word to each other, Sapphire wasn't sure if she should say something or not. They eventually arrived at the meadow and sat down, they stared at the beautiful scenery while silence was only heard between them.

"Is this something wrong?" Sapphire asked, breaking the silence between them. Sapphire could clearly see something was on his mind, something that bothered him all day.

"Uh...well...I just have a question..." He said while he felt his heart beating out of his chest

"What is it?" Sapphire asked

"W...will you be my mate?" Toothless asked with a very nervous tone, Sapphire couldn't believe her ears...he wanted to be mates? So early?

"Uh...well..." She couldn't believe it...was she even ready for something like this

"Y...you don't have to say anything...it's too early..." Mumbled Toothless while he glance away from her

"Of course..." Smiled Sapphire as she nuzzled against him

"Of course what?" He asked of the sudden touched

"I'll be your mate" she replied, Sapphire went closer to Toothless and gave him a lick on the cheek. Toothless joyfully wrap his wings around her and brought her in a dragon hug, Toothless affectionately lick the top of her head.

"Are you sure?" Toothless asked in shock, Sapphire glance at him in confusion

"What?" she asked

"A few years ago…with those monstrous nightmares…you sounded like you hated the thought of being a mate with someone" Toothless said

"I just hate the lovey dovey stuff, not the idea of mates" Sapphire said as she gave him a reassuring nuzzle, "I'll admit its early…..but we can wait before we do anything"

"I agree" smiled Toothless, Toothless brought Sapphire into another hug

Continue Reading for Together

 **End**


	6. Together

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Together**

A few months have passed and Toothless couldn't be any happier then he is now, he had the dragon of his dreams and his life was perfect. Toothless and Sapphire are always together, just like Toothless is with his human.

"Good morning" Toothless said, Toothless joyfully walked in the special stable his human had made for Sapphire and him. The stable was right beside his human's home, so he can be with his rider and his mate has much as he wants.

"Morning" Sapphire said while she groomed herself, Toothless pressed his head against her before he sat down next to her.

"I was thinking of a nice morning flight?" Toothless said

"I don't see why not" she said

"Great! But first let's get something to eat" Toothless and Sapphire smiled a dragon smile, before the two stood up and walked out of the stable. They arrived at one of the dragon's feeding stations, Toothless joyfully ate his fish but notice that Sapphire had hardly ate anything. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked with a fish's tail hanging from his mouth.

"I'm just not that hungry" Sapphire said while she sat down and waited for him to finish, Toothless ate the fish's tail and went closer to her.

"That's unlike you" he said with a worried tone

"Its probably nothing" she said with a reassuring smile, Sapphire lick his cheek before taking a nice walk.

"Its not a bug or something?" Toothless continued to asked

"Toothless there you are!" Valka said, Valka greeted both Toothless and Sapphire. She smiled at the two dragons "Toothless, I've been thinking and notice that your friend here doesn't have a name"

Toothless turned to Sapphire before turning his head back, he gave her his unique smile and nod his head at her.

"Let's see…the eyes are something special…hm…how about Sapphire? Just like the stone" suggested Valka, Toothless nod his head in agreement. "What do you think, Sapphire?" she asked smiling at the other night fury with the blue eyes, Sapphire also nod her head in agreement of the name.

"Great! I'm glad you like it" she said, Valka gave them both a pat before leaving them alone.

"She good" Sapphire said while she glances back at Valka

"She knows everything about dragons" Toothless said, Toothless lick Sapphire's cheek before taking off. Sapphire followed behind him, Toothless quickly took speed, expecting to see Sapphire right beside him in no time. But she didn't, he glances back and saw that Sapphire was having trouble catching up to him. "Sapphire!" Toothless flew down to her level and guided them both back to the ground, Sapphire just sat down in exhaustion.

"Sorry…I just need a moment" she said in short breaths

"This isn't like you, Sapphire" Toothless said in a worried tone, he worriedly nudges her "Are you sick? You didn't eat anything and now your tried"

"Maybe…I should rest a bit" she said, Toothless quickly supported her and help her back to their stable. He place Sapphire onto the stone bed and made sure she was comfortable, he worriedly lay down next to her. "I…I don't know what's wrong with me…."

"I'm very worried about you, Sapphire" he said as he wrap his wing around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I'll be fine…I just need some rest and water" she said

"I'll get you some water" Toothless said, Toothless gave her a nuzzle before leaving the stable. Toothless tried to accomplish his simple task, but he couldn't stop worrying about Sapphire. He didn't know what was wrong with her, and he needed to know what was going on with his mate.

"So I was thinking that maybe-!" Valka and Astrid were surprised to see Toothless frantically running around them, the two women stared at the dragon in confusion. "What's with you, Toothless?" Astrid asked.

"Sapphire needs help!" Toothless said in a cry/roar. Toothless pushed the two women with his head, before he started to run around them once more.

"He's trying to tell us something" Valka said, Toothless pointed his head towards the stable before he ran behind them and pushed them once more.

"Just go already!" Toothless said to himself while he pushed Astrid and Valka towards the stables, "Sapphire is sick or something!"

"He's been doing this all day!" Astrid said while being pushed along with Valka

"Calm down Toothless!" Valka said as she tried to calm the frantic dragon, Sapphire raised her head from the stone bed and watch has Valka patted her head.

"Don't worry Toothless" said Astrid while he pet his head, "If there something wrong, we'll find it and handle it"

Valka moved her hands across the length of Sapphire's body, and suddenly stop on her stomach. Valka moved her hands slightly "Its seems that Sapphire is pregnant" Valka said as she turned and smiled at Toothless, Toothless opened his mouth in utter shock before he fainted. Valka, Astrid, and Sapphire looked down at him "Oh my….."

 _I have no idea about dragon pregnancy, and a thanks to Brandon66 for helping with this chapter_

Continue Reading for little joy

 **End**


	7. Little joy

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Little joy**

"Toothless" Sapphire said while she nudge him, Toothless slowly opened his eyes and sat up in confusion. Toothless glance around the room, he notice that Valka and Astrid have left and the two were alone. "Alright do you remember what I said?"

"You're pregnant?" He said, trying not to faint once more

"Are you going to faint?" she asked, Toothless took a moment to catch his breath.

"N...nope" he said while he lay down for a moment. Toothless just stared at Sapphire's stomach, he couldn't believe there was eggs in there and he was about to become a father. "How on earth did this happen?!"

"Do I really have to explain about the birds and the bees?!" She asked

"I mean...I know 'how'...but I can't believe it" he said in shock

"Well believe it! Because in a few weeks there going to be an egg" she said

"An egg?" He asked in confusion

"Night furies don't lay numerous eggs they only have one, that's why our races is so rare since there only one egg at the time" Sapphire explained, Sapphire smiled at Toothless while she lay down on the stone bed.

"Really? I didn't even know about this" he said

"Of course you didn't, Toothless" Sapphire said, Toothless smiled at her and lay down next to her. He wrap his wing around her and brought Sapphire closer "My mother told me"

"Well one egg is prefect" he said has he lick her cheek

"An egg?!" Toothless and Sapphire looked back, and watch has Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid entered the stables.

"Yes! An egg" Valka said

"You mean the night furies...are...saved?" Hiccup asked in surprise, Valka and Astrid rolled their eyes and nod

"Wow!" Hiccup careless walked towards Sapphire, maybe in a way that Sapphire and Toothless didn't like so much. Toothless's instincts took over, he immediately stood in front of Sapphire and growled at Hiccup to his rider surprise. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked in shock

"Hiccup! Never ever charge at a female dragon with eggs!" Astrid said while she held his arm, she couldn't believe Hiccup had forgotten such an important detail "You should know this"

"But Toothless...?" Hiccup said while Toothless went closer to Sapphire

"He's just protecting his family, son" Valka said has she place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know your feelings are hurt from Toothless's reaction, but it's only his instincts telling him to protect Sapphire"

Hiccup stared at Toothless, he watch has Toothless slowly lowered his guard and sat down next to his mate. Hiccup just smiled and tap his forehead with his hand, "Sorry bud" Hiccup got closer but far enough to Toothless's comfort "Whenever your ready, I'll be happy to meet your young"

A few weeks have passed and Toothless anxiously waited outside of the stable, Sapphire was laying their eggs and he had forced Valka to help her. An hours passed before Valka came out with a smile on her face, she patted Toothless's head and mention him to enter.

"Hey?" Toothless said while he entered the stable. He smiled when he saw the egg with Sapphire siting in front of it, "Is that really our egg?"

"You mean eggs" she said

"Eggs?" Toothless asked in confusion, he walked up closer and saw another egg beside the first. A big smile appeared on his face, "This is incredible!"

"I guess I was wrong about the one egg thing" Sapphire said has she lay down next to the eggs, Toothless affectionately nuzzled her and lay down beside her.

"I love you, Sapphire" Toothless said

"I love you too" smiled Sapphire has she lick his cheek

Another few weeks have passed and Toothless anxiously waited for his eggs to hatch, but he was a bit worried about Sapphire. Sapphire rarely left the eggs out of her sight, she would only leave for the bathroom but besides that she wouldn't eat, drink, sleep, or any of the basic needs. Toothless made sure to bring his mate some food since he knew she wouldn't eat, unless he sat down and watch the eggs for her.

"Sapphire" Toothless said with a mouth full of fish

"Hey" she said while she heated the eggs slightly

"I got you some food" he said while he place the fish down, Toothless nudge her and mention her to the pile of fishes.

"I'll eat later" she said

"Eat now! I'll watch the eggs, alright?" Smiled Toothless while he sat down next to the eggs, Sapphire glance at him and knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of him.

"Fine" she said, Sapphire went to the fishes and ate them. Toothless made sure to watch the eggs has Sapphire usual does, once she had finished her meal; Sapphire kick Toothless out and returned to her previous position.

"Did you drink anything?" He asked while he cleaned the stable a bit

"Somewhat" she mumbled

"Sapphire I understand why you have to stay by the eggs, but you need to take care of your health" Toothless said

"I have to watch the eggs...temperature and all of that" Sapphire said while she nudge the eggs

"But you've hardly eaten" he said

"Toothless look!" Sapphire said, Toothless quickly ran toward Sapphire and smiled when he saw the eggs moving. Sapphire yawn while Toothless sat down next to her, the two watch has the eggs started to hatch. The first egg hatch first with a dragon head poking out, the second followed with a tail instead.

"A female and male...a son and daughter!" Smiled Toothless, Toothless lowered himself to their level and gave them each a nuzzle. "What should we name them?"

"Ruby and Jura? What do you think?" Sapphire asked has she place her head down, Toothless turned his head away and smiled at the two hatchlings. The female has red stripes on both eyes, and the edge of her wings; the male was simply all black.

"I like it!" Toothless said as he gently pushed the male into a sitting position, "Sapphire!" Toothless turned around expecting to see his mate smiling at him, but notice Sapphire laying down on the ground "Sapphire?" He asked as he nudge her. The hatchlings crawled towards their mother and nudge her as well, "Sapphire are you alright?"

Sapphire didn't answer and just kept her eyes closed, Toothless started to get worried and feared the worst.

Continue Reading for Parenthood

 **End**


	8. Parenthood

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Parenthood**

"I'm just tired...Toothless...please be quiet" Sapphire said, Toothless smiled at her and lay down beside her. He brought Ruby and Jura closer to Sapphire, he lay his head down and lick her cheek. The next day, Sapphire and Toothless looked down at their children; they watch has they explored their new surroundings.

"Look at Ruby!" Toothless said while he watch his daughter stepping on top of her brother, "It's seems she'll be the boss out of the two"

"Toothless?" The two dragons' look back at the stable's door, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka walked in the stable. Toothless stood up and stood in front of his new family, he glared at Hiccup and the others. "Don't worry, bud"

"We just want to see your young, we'll stay here and nothing else" Valka said. Toothless glance at them, he didn't know why he was acting this way? He knew Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka would never ever hurt his young. Toothless sat down and motioned them to approach his family, Valka cautiously approached the dragons.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup said, Hiccup patted Toothless on the head before approaching Sapphire. Ruby stared at these strange creatures with her blue eyes staring at them, Valka went down on her knee and motioned her attention. Sapphire nod her head, Valka gently pick up the baby dragon.

"They're adorable" Valka said while she patted Ruby with her index, Astrid went down on her knees and waited for Sapphire's approval before she pick up the male dragon.

"This one looks like Toothless" she said

"I can't believe it...we're seeing night fury hatchlings for the fist time in years" Valka said while she gently place Ruby in Sapphire's paw, Sapphire lick Ruby's face with a little roar from the dragon.

"This is something...but won't they be in more danger now?" Astrid asked while she also returned the baby to its mother'.

"We'll just have to keep them safe" Valka said, Valka stared at the two dragons, trying to think of the prefect names for the new addition to Berk's large amount of dragons. "The female with the red stripes...can be Ruby, and the black male is Jura..."

"I like them" Hiccup said while he scratch Toothless's chin

"Me too" Astrid said

"Then it's official! And I don't see any objections from Sapphire or Toothless" Valka said with a smile

"How did she do it?" Sapphire asked, but the humans only heard a dragon noises from her mouth. Toothless look at Valka, he smiled at his mate "She has the exact same name?"

"I don't know...I don't question it" Toothless said, Toothless smiled at his rider before settling down next to Sapphire. Toothless place his head on Sapphire's back, "Think we can handle two dragons?"

"I'm pretty sure we can" replied Sapphire

"I think we should let them alone" Valka said while she pushed Hiccup and Astrid out of the door, Astrid tried to look back into the stable; but Valka simply block her view.

"Valka is great!" Toothless said

"Can you get something to eat?" Sapphire asked, Toothless happily obliged; he went outside for several moments before returning with some fish.

"Thanks" Sapphire ate some fishes but stop when a certain little dragon interrupted them, Rudy with her blue eyes stared at this strange creature.

"Hungry are we?" Toothless asked, Toothless gently pushed a fish closer to Ruby "Here"

"Toothless, she can't eat any solid foods yet" Sapphire reminded him, Ruby bit the fish with her gums. The small dragon tried to eat this creature but just got a mouth full of slim, Ruby stuck her tongue out and made a nasty face. Toothless and Sapphire just laugh while Ruby continued with her face of disgust, "It will probably be a week before either of them can eat fish."

Hiccup and Astrid made their way home, and couldn't stop talking about the new arrivals. But Hiccup was still bothered about Toothless' actions he had towards him…his best friend.

"How long do you think he'll act like this?" Hiccup asked while he rub the back of his neck, Astrid raised an eyebrow in confusion until her mind made the link.

"Oh Hiccup! Don't you start" Astrid said has she hit his arm, "Toothless is simply acting like a father"

"I know, I know…..I just never thought…." Hiccup said with a sad tone, Hiccup gave Astrid a puppy eye look. Astrid just rolled her eyes, she place her hands on his cheek and kissed him. "Toothless is a good father isn't he?"

"Yes he is…but you'll be a greater one" Astrid said, Astrid lowered her hands and held his hands. Hiccup nod his head in agreement with a clueless look on his face, Astrid crossed her arms and just waited for his brain to think for a moment. Hiccup suddenly widen his eyes in shock, "Finally"

"What?!" shouted Hiccup, Astrid chuckled slightly at his reaction. Hiccup tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth, he couldn't believe it….first Toothless and his family and now his going to be a….a….a father?!

 _Two weeks later_

"Jura! Get down from there!" Toothless said, Toothless glared at the tall tree and stared at his son; Jura smiled at his father and stuck out his tongue at him. "How did you even get up there?!"

"I climb!" Jura said with a chuckle, Jura walked the length of the branch while he smiled at his father.

"Get down from there! You'll get yourself killed!" Toothless said, Sapphire rolled her eyes at her idiot of a mate and son. Ruby had nuzzled against her and slept in her paws, "Sapphire!"

"Jura! Please come down" Sapphire said in a clam voice

"Okay" Jura walked towards the truck and made his way down the tree, Toothless just glared at Sapphire. "Did you see me climb?!" Jura asked while he ran towards Sapphire, Toothless' eye twitch slightly.

"That's not fair" he said in annoyance

"You're acting like a child, Toothless" Sapphire said, Jura jump on Ruby and awoke her from her sleep. Ruby glared at her brother and bite his ear, "Stop!" Sapphire said in a firm tone. Jura and Ruby immediately stop and smiled at their mother, "Go play but stay close"

"Alright!" Ruby said before she ran off with her brother

"How are you so good at this?" Toothless asked. Toothless went to sit next to Sapphire, the two watch Jura and Ruby play.

"I'm a natural! What can I say" teased Sapphire, Toothless chuckled slightly and lick her cheek. Toothless settle down next to Sapphire and wrap a wing around her, he brought his mate closer and nuzzled her cheek.

 _Any ideas on what should happen? Just let me know in the reviews or PM!_

Continue Reading for Alpha

 **End**


	9. Alpha

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Alpha**

"Ruby! Ruby! Wake up!" Shouted Jura. The sun had barely risen and Jura was already annoying his sister, Ruby slowly opened her eye before closing it; Ruby moved around in her mother's paws.

"Go away" mumbled Ruby. Jura tap Ruby's head with a small giggle, Ruby angrily pushed her brother and growled at him.

"Ruby don't be a baby" Jura said, Jura sigh in annoyance; he glances at his parents who were sleeping together. Toothless had his wing around Sapphire with his head on top of her, "Come on!"

"Fine!" Shouted Ruby

"Yes!" Jura joyfully jump around in joy, Ruby growled in annoyance while she got out of the comfortable little nest. Ruby stretch her wings and followed Jura out of the stable, "I found something!"

"Shouldn't we tell mom and dad?" Ruby asked has she looked back at her parents

"Nah!" Jura quickly ran out of the stable with Ruby right behind her, Ruby squinted her eyes from the sun rays.

"So where is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"Over there!" shouted Jura, he pointed at a small island with his wing. Ruby squinted her eyes, trying to see WHICH island he was talking about. "I found this awesome cave!"

"And why should I care?" she asked

"Ruby! Stop being such a bore" Jura said while he took flight, "If we hurry, we can make it back before mom and dad wakes up"

"Alright! Just leave me alone after this!" Ruby flap her wings and took flight, the two flew for about ten minutes. Jura smiled and landed on the small island, Jura joyfully ran around in small circles and shouted in excitement.

"This is awesome!" shouted Jura in excitement, Ruby landed beside her brother and folded her wings to her side.

"And what's so awesome?!" Ruby asked in confusion, she looked around at this dessert island. She couldn't understand what was so interesting about this place, "What the heck, Jura?"

"Don't you see it?!" Jura asked, Ruby just glared at her idiot of a brother.

"See wh…." Jura stared at his sister, he couldn't understand why his sister was looking at him with a shock look on her face.

"What?" he asked

"L…l….look behind you" mumbled Ruby, Jura turned around before his eyes widen in shock. A monstrous nightmare glared at the two night furies, "Night furies?! How are you trespassing on my island!" he said, the nightmare held Ruby down with his claw. The little dragon struggled to free herself but was not match against a full grown dragon, "Foolish creatures!"

"Get away from them!" shouted Sapphire with a growl, Sapphire landed in front of Ruby and Jura. She growled at the dragon, Sapphire slowly backed away slightly and wrap her tail around her children. The monstrous nightmare growled back at her, the two stared at each other "Don't you dare touch them!"

"Your brats trespassed on my territory!" shouted the monstrous nightmare

"We'll leave!" Sapphire slowly pushed Ruby and Jura back, Sapphire turned around but didn't break eye contact with the dragon. She took Ruby and Jura by their tails, she was about to take off when a younger monstrous nightmare landed on top of Sapphire's head. Ruby and Jura slid across the ground and hit a rock, Sapphire growled at the dragon but wasn't able to move.

"Mom!" Jura and Ruby shouted in unison, Sapphire roared in anger has she desperately struggled to free herself.

Toothless sat beside his human and just watch him adjusting a new tail, Toothless stared at the celling while he thought about this morning.

 _"Those kids of mine! I've told them not to run off"_ Toothless sigh in annoyance, until he suddenly heard a dragon's roar. He lifted his ears and turn his head towards the sound, Toothless' eyes widen in horror. He quickly ran out of the workshop and immediately took flight, Toothless rushed towards the source of the cries.

"Sapphire!" Toothless quickly ran off and took flight, leaving Hiccup in confusion of the sudden reaction of his dragon.

"Trespassers pay the ultimate price!" the older nightmare said, he slowly turn towards Ruby and Jura, Sapphire desperately tired to free herself but the dragon just held her head down. The older nightmare growled at the night furies, he opened his mouth with a ball of fire forming in the bottom of his throat.

"Dad?" Ruby said with a small smile on her face, she was never happier to see her father in her entire life. The older nightmare stared in confusion, he slowly turned his head before a plasma balls struck his head. The younger nightmare stared in shock, "Dad!"

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" shouted Toothless in a roar of pure anger, the older nightmare quickly back away in fear. Ruby and Jura ran behind their father, "If you EVER touch my family AGAIN! I will rip you apart!"

The older nightmare lowered his head to the ground and avoided eye contact, Toothless fired a plasma ball near his head; making sure the nightmare understood he was very serious. The older nightmare quickly flew off, Toothless turned around and just stared at the younger dragon.

"GET OFF!" he shouted, the younger nightmare quickly flew off in fear. Toothless fired a plasma ball, hitting the nightmare's tail and setting it on fire. "Sapphire!" Toothless quickly ran towards Sapphire and help her up, he affectionately nuzzled her.

"I'm glad your alpha" smiled Sapphire, Toothless lick her cheek and just brought her closer with his wing.

"Are you alright?!" he asked

"I'm fine" reassured Sapphire

"Dad! Mom!" shouted Ruby and Jura, has they quickly ran towards their parents. Sapphire and Toothless nuzzled their young, Sapphire lick them both to Jura disgust.

"It was Jura fault!" shouted Ruby

"What?!" Jura couldn't believe it! His sister was pushing him under the bus! "Ruby!"

"Well its true!" shouted Ruby, Sapphire and Toothless just stared at each other; they each took a tail, to the surprise of their kids and flew home. Sapphire and Toothless just smiled at each other with their children still arguing with each other, Ruby and Jura tried to fight each other but with no success.

Continue Reading for The challenger

 **End**


	10. The challenger

**The return of the Night furies**

 **The challenger**

A few days have passed and Toothless had made sure the two monstrous nightmares wouldn't touch his family, and asked Sapphire to stay in the village for her own safety; which she obliged so he wouldn't worry so much and leave her alone. On an early morning Sapphire rested in front of the stable, she let the sun's rays warm her with a nice breeze.

"Ruby give it back!" Shouted Jura, Sapphire look down and sigh, once she saw Ruby and Jura fighting once more.

"Enough" Sapphire said, the two dragons looked at their mother before they sat down and looked away in a fit.

"Why can't we leave?" Jura asked

"Your father doesn't want us to leave the village without him" Sapphire said to the young dragons

"Why?!" Jura shouted in frustration

"I'm alright with it!" Ruby said while she ran to her mother, Ruby joyfully settled down in her mother's paws and nuzzled her.

"Well not me! I'm bored and I want to leave!" Shouted Jura with a small growl in frustration

"You are not leaving, Jura! Do you understand me?!" Sapphire said in a firm tone

"Yeah..." Mumbled Jura

"Where is dad?" Asked Ruby

"He's with his human" Sapphire explained

Toothless shoot through the air with the unmistakable sound a night fury makes, Hiccup once more on the back of his good friend. The two simply flew around like they used too, Hiccup just enjoyed every moment of this rare occasion. The two didn't have much time, Toothless was a full time father and alpha, and Hiccup was about to be a father and leading the village.

"I sure missed this, bud!" Shouted Hiccup while he patted Toothless, "We've both been so busy! But I understand why, you've been the busiest out of the two of us"

"You try and raise to children" Toothless said but Hiccup only heard growls

"I can't even imagine raising two children at the same time!" Hiccup said with a slight chuckle, Toothless just smiled at his human while he stared at the horizon. Toothless enjoyed this moment, he could be his old self, just his human and himself.

"Toothless! The alpha of all dragons!" Shouted a deep voice. Toothless looked down and was shock to see Titan Wing, "I hear you have a family now."

Toothless looked at his human, Hiccup didn't even notice the monstrous nightmare flying under them, he was too busy reliving the good old days.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Shouted Toothless with a growl

"You touched mine!" Titan said while he flew closer to the smaller dragon

"What are you talking about?!" Demanded Toothless

"You threatened my sons!" Titan said

"They threatened my family FIRST!" Toothless said in a roar. Hiccup looked down and saw Titan, he was surprise to see Titan in the first place. He hadn't seen Titan since Hookfang chased him away, "I know where you're family is!"

"Lies!" Toothless shouted with a brave face, but deep down Toothless was terrified. He knew Sapphire wouldn't be able fight against Titan and protect the children, "They're in a safe place!"

"They're in that village of yours! in front of a stable, your mate is basing in the sun with your brats playing!" Shouted Titan, Titan just chuckled at Toothless before flying towards the village. Toothless eyes widen in horror, he was after Sapphire and the kids! Toothless immediately tried to fly after Titan, but his tail immobilized him.

"Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup asked in confusion, he couldn't understand why Toothless wanted to fly after Titan. Toothless desperately roared and cried, he tried to tell Hiccup to release his tail. Hiccup looked at Titan who simply got further and further away, Hiccup looked at Toothless and stared into his desperate eyes.

"Is dad almost home?" Jura asked in annoyance

"Jura just be patient" Sapphire said while she gave Ruby a bath, "Now just eat your diner"

"Fine" Jura mumbled while he nibbled on a fish's head, Jura glared at his mother and his sister who was strangely enjoying her bath. Jura sigh once more when something caught his eye, Jura lifted his head and stared at a large dragon flying towards them. "Mom?" Jura said looking back before quickly staring back at the figure.

"Jura... Come here" whispered Sapphire as she slowly stood up, Jura stared at his mother in confusion. Sapphire quickly grab Ruby and Jura, and place them in the stable. "Who are you?!" Shouted Sapphire while she protectively stood in front of the stable's entrance. The lagged dragon landed, Sapphire eyes just widen in shock, the dragon was huge compared to her small figure.

"Titan Wing!" Titan said in a growl while he slowly walked towards her, Titan growled at Sapphire with some villagers quickly running away.

"Stay away from us!" Shouted Sapphire in a roar of pure anger, Sapphire opened her mouth with a plasma ball started to form. She quickly scanned the area with her eyes, and made sure no human was nearby. She fired the plasma ball at Titan, Titan quickly dodge the attack before he fired back, striking Sapphire on the side. Titan pinned the small dragon against the ground with his massive claw, "G...get off!"

"And you call yourself Toothless's mate!" Shouted Titan. Titan pressed harder onto Sapphire side, he lifted her off the ground before slamming against the ground once more.

"Sapphire!" Titan looked behind himself before he was suddenly hit by multiple plasma balls, the dragon was pushed away and off of Sapphire. Toothless landed and ran towards his mate, "Sapphire! Are you alright?!"

"I... I think he broke my wing..." mumbled Sapphire while she wrenched in pain

"Toothless! I challenged you for being alpha!" Shouted Titan while he stood up and roared at him, Toothless roared back at his challenger. "You know the rules! Winner gets everything! The title of alpha, the mate, and everything the loser has!"

"You'll NEVER have the title of alpha!" Shouted Toothless in anger, Toothless scales turned blue, he stood up straight with his wings opened. Toothless didn't have to worry about injuring a human, he watched has Hiccup and the other Vikings evacuating the village. Toothless smiled inside it was one last thing to worry about, "BRING IT!"

Titan fired his attack first but was blocked with Toothless's plasma, he roared at Titan while he tried to make himself bigger in size. Toothless quickly moved away, he didn't want his family to get inured, or fight inside the village.

"Escaping?!" Shouted Titan while he followed the night fury, "There no way I'll let you escape!"

"I'm not escaping!" Shouted Toothless before he fired a wave of plasma balls, Toothless strikes Titan' chest. Titan was forced back by the force of the attack, he hit against a house but luckily without the occupies inside. Toothless quickly fired another wave of plasma balls from the air, he watch has Titan took the full blent of his attacks.

After several hours Toothless eventually stop, he flew down and landed hard on Titan's chest. Toothless roared at Titan with his bright blue scales, Titian tired to stand but just collapsed from expand defeat.

"Don't you EVER touch my family AGAIN!" Roared Toothless, Toothless jump onto Titan once once before he fired a plasma ball to his chest. Titan roared in pain, "I'm APLHA! I want you to GET OUT OF HERE! If I ever see you in my territory again! I'll kill you on the spot!"

"Dammit!" Shouted Titan while he wiggled himself free, Titan quickly flew off with Toothless roaring at him. Toothless watched Titan fly off, he roared once more and made sure Titan understood who was alpha.

"Sapphire!" Toothless quickly returned to the stable, with his alpha mode disappearing before he arrived to the stable.

"Her wing broken" Valka said has she held Sapphire's left wing. A few villagers returned from their hiding, and were able to see the state their village was in. Toothless quickly ran beside Sapphire, he gave Astrid, Hiccup, and Valka a quick glance before he nuzzled his mate.

"Are you in pain?" Toothless asked while he lick her cheek

"Well... I've been better" teased Sapphire with a small smile. Valka moved her hands along the wing, she motioned Gobber to bring a few things, before she adjusted the wing. Sapphire wrenched in pain, Toothless tired not to growl at Valka, since he knew she was helping her and didn't mean to hurt her.

"Don't worry Toothless... Sapphire will be fine" reassured Valka. Valka place some wood along the length of the wing, she wrap some bandages to secure the wing. "There" smiled Valka has she patted Sapphire's head.

"Are the kids alright?" Sapphire asked while she managed to stand, Toothless smiled at his mate and lick her cheek. Toothless went to the stable and round a little ball of dragons, he smiled at Ruby and Jura who had form a ball together.

"It's alright" he said. Ruby and Jura looked at him, and nuzzled their father, they quickly ran to Sapphire.

"Mom!" Shouted Ruby and Jura in unison, "Are you alright?!"

"I am" Sapphire nuzzle the two, "I'm glad you two are alright"

"I'm sorry Sapphire..." Toothless said while he help her inside the stable, Toothless looked back at Hiccup and Astrid settling things back to normal within the village. Toothless help Sapphire to settle down in a comfortable position, "I should have been here... You wouldn't have been injured"

"Don't be like that" Sapphire said while she lay her head down, Ruby and Jura settled down on top of Sapphire's back.

"I'm sorry" Toothless settled down next to Sapphire and protectively wrap his wing around her, he place his head on top of her and simply brought her closer. "I won't let anyone hurt you again"

Continue Reading for Trouble makers

 **End**


	11. Trouble makers

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Trouble makers**

 _Five years later_

"I can't wait to see the dragons!" Shouted little Stoick, jumping in place while his parents smiled at him. Hiccup and Astrid just beamed at their son, they had named him Stoick in honor of the great Stoick the vast. They decided it was fitting since Stoick was born on the anniversary of Hiccup's father, "Can we go now?!"

"Now Stoick... Do you remember what we talked about?" Hiccup said while he went down on one knee, Stoick jump in excitement "Stoick"

"Yeah.." He said

"What did I say?" Hiccup asked

"Hm... Don't rush to the dragons?" Asked Stoick in confusion

"Wait until Sapphire and Toothless allows you to approach, show your hand so they know your not a threat, and gently rub their head" Hiccup said with a serious tone, the last thing Hiccup wanted was for his son to be in danger because he was careless.

''Stoick! You have to listen to your father" Astrid said, Astrid affectionately rub her son's cheek. Astrid wasn't too excited for this meeting, but she knew it was better if Stoick to get used to dragons at an early age.

"Okay" Stoick said with a smile

"Alright! Let's go" Hiccup said

Toothless stretch out his wings, he yawn before he settled back down on the stone bed, Toothless opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his sleeping family. He glance at Ruby and Jura, who've grown bigger in size but within three years there wasn't a huge size difference.

"Morning" whispered Toothless while he nudge his mate

"Get food" mumbled Sapphire while she turned in her sleep

"Alright" Toothless said, Toothless nuzzled Sapphire before he went out and gather some fish. Toothless eventually returned with a mouth full of fish, he placed them down with Ruby and Jura quickly attack the fish.

"Slower bites" Sapphire said in a yawn

"Fine" the two said unison

"Hey bud" Hiccup said while he slowly entered the stable, Toothless stood up and slowly greeted his rider. "You remember Stoick don't you?" Toothless glance at the little boy, he smiled and nodded his head at him. "I was thinking our young can meet?"

"What do you say, Sapphire?" Toothless asked while he glance at her

"I'm fine with it" Sapphire said, Toothless turned back at Hiccup and gave him a nod of approval. Sapphire took Ruby and Jura back their tails and drop them closer to the humans, Ruby and Jura looked back at their parents in confusion. Astrid took Stoick's hand and walked closer to the small dragons, she took a deep breath and let go of Stoick's hand. Astrid back away and went into Hiccup's arm, both parents worriedly watch has their children met each other.

"Remember what we said" Astrid said, trying her best not to rush over there and bring Stoick closer to her Side. Stoick slowly walked towards the baby dragons with his hand out, Ruby and Jura both sniffed the weird creatures.

"He smells weird" Ruby said with Stoick only hearing growls

"I like him!" Jura said while he wiggled his tail, Jura ran up to Stoick with a smile on his face. Stoick back away slightly afraid of the sudden movement; Astrid in the meantime was biting her lip with her motherly instincts, telling her to take her son away from danger.

"Hey dragon" Stoick said in a small whisper

"His name is Jura" Hiccup said. Stoick smiled and waved at the little dragon, Jura quickly flew up and licked Stoick's cheek.

"Juma!" Shouted Stoick while he patted the dragon, all four just smiled at the scenery with Astrid and Sapphire nuzzling their mates. "Play with Juma?"

"Hm... Well what does your mother think?" Hiccup asked while he glance at his wife, Astrid look at Sapphire who was also wasn't sure about this play date.

"They won't be far, Sapphire" Toothless said while he sat down next to her

"Hm... Alright" Sapphire and Astrid said in unison but in different languages

"Yay!" Shouted Stoick, Stoick took Jura in his arms and quickly ran out of the stable with a small warbled since the dragon was heavy for the young boy. Stoick place Jura on the ground and sat down beside him, "Juma! Juma! Want to play?"

Jura nodded his head in excitement, he stood up and ran around in circles; Stoick smiled and did the same thing as Jura. Jura quickly flew off at his highest which was the same height has Stoick…

"Stoick where are you going?" Valka asked holding a basket of fish, Stoick giggled has he ran after the small night fury.

"He'll like this!" Jura said, Jura opened his mouth and fired the smallest plasma ball, the little balls hit the side of a home. With the occupants quickly running out, Stoick just burst into laughter.

"Do it again!" Shouted Stoick, Jura smiled and continued to fired his small plasma balls. Plasma balls flew left and fight, hitting every home, Viking, and other dragons in sight.

"Knock, knock!" Valka slowly entered the stable, she smiled at the sigh of her son and his dragon spending time together.

"Hey mom" smiled Hiccup while he patted Toothless on the head

"I think you need to see this" Valka opened the stable doors, all four looked outside and saw the villagers running around in a panic.

"What's going on?!" Hiccup asked in a worried tone of voice

"Just wait for it…" Valka said as she held her hand out, all four waited for a few seconds before they saw Jura flying passed the stable's door, firing small plasma balls with Stoick running behind him. "And now you know"

Sapphire and Astrid glared at each other, they both gave each other a nod before they went outside.

"Stoick!" Shouted Astrid

"Jura!" Sapphire roared

Jura and Stoick stop dead in their tracks, they slowly turned around and smiled at their mothers. The two nervously smiled at their mother's, they each went to their respective mother.

"Jura! What are you doing? Firing plasma balls?" Sapphire said while she gently bite him, a way of punishment which dragon mother do to their young. Jura looked down from his mother's gaze and stared at the ground, "Jura! Are you going to be trouble with the small human?"

"I'm sorry…" Mumbled Jura with a small voice, Sapphire rolled her eyes and just lick his cheek.

"Stoick!" Astrid said with her arms crossed, Stoick nervously moved his foot in little circles, he looked at the ground with his arms crossed behind his back. "Care to explain?!" Demanded Astrid with her finger tapping her forearm.

"I'm sorry…." Stoick said with sad eyes, Stoick glance at his mother with the saddest puppy eyes he could muster.

"Stoick" Astrid said in a sigh, she smiled at her son and gave him a hug. "Just stop causing trouble, alright?"

"They kind of remind me of each other" whispered Valka, Toothless and Hiccup stared at each other in confusion; they couldn't understand what Valka meant? They reminded her of each other?

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

"Sapphire is exactly like Astrid and versa, and your exactly like Toothless" Valka explained, the two continued to stare at her until their brains made the link.

"Really?" Hiccup asked while Toothless stared at sapphire

"It's kind of scary actually.." Teased Valka, Toothless and Hiccup stared at each other once more before looking away once more.

Continue Reading for Lost

 **End**


	12. Lost

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Lost**

 _(Hey guys! Sorry for haven't posting anything, I've just been busy lately)_

"Jura!" Toothless shouted while he ran after Jura, Jura who was busy flying after Stoick. "Come back here!" Sapphire sigh in annoyance while she watch all three running around like idiots.

"Your acting like a child" Sapphire said, Toothless stop dead in his tracks and glared at his mate.

"That's not true" he said, before Jura flew into his head. Toothless glared at his son, Jura nervously smile at his father.

"Hey..." Jura mumbled

"Did you fire a plasma at Goober's home?" He asked with a firm tone, Jura glance away from his father and nervously moved his paw in the ground.

"Hm….. no….." Jura said in a whisper

"Jura! Don't you lie to me!" shouted Toothless

"Mom! Dad being mean!" Jura shouted has he ran towards his mother, Sapphire rolled her eyes in annoyance while she had Jura setting next to her.

"Jura! Listen to your father!" scolded Sapphire

"Yes mama" he said with a small whimper

"How's is that fair?" Toothless asked in annoyance

"Toothless don't start" Sapphire said, Sapphire smiled at him and gave him a kick wink. "Come here." Toothless smiled back at her, he went by Sapphire's side and lay down next to her.

"Yeah?" he asked, adjusting his wings slightly

"Stay here for a bit" Sapphire said

"What?" he asked in confusion, Toothless watch Sapphire stand up and gave Ruby who had fallen asleep to Toothless.

"Ruby!" shouted Jura has he head butted his sister, Ruby roared in anger and chased her brother.

"Why? Where are you going, Sapphire?" Toothless asked while he had Ruby and Jura running around him, "Please! Don't go!"

"I'm just getting some food" Sapphire said, Toothless stood up with Jura biting one of his ears; Sapphire smiled at her mate's situation.

"Please don't go" he said with a desperate tone of voice

"I'm going to get some real fish! I'm tired of eating the same kind" Sapphire said, Sapphire took Jura by the tail and pulled him away from Toothless's ear. "Be good all of you! I'll be back in no time"

"See ya….." Toothless said while he watch her leave, Toothless sigh, he turned back only to see his young arguing at each other. Sapphire joyfully drove towards the ocean, she filled her mouth with fish she hadn't eaten in years. She spun around in the air, enjoying the rare moment alone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dagur asked, his vast armada slowly sailed towards Berk. Dagur smiled in joy at the sight of this rare opportunity, "A night fury? Where's Hiccup?" Dagur quickly scanned the sky for his annoying foe, but was relieved when he didn't see any sight of him. "Get that dragon!" shouted Dagur with his eyes fixed on his prize, Dagur's men quickly went to their post. They moved their cannons and fired their nets, Dagur immediately pointed at the dragon. His other men started to fired their darts, Sapphire could barely dodge all of the attacks she was facing. Sapphire was suddenly shot by a dart; she fell into the ocean with a net quickly dragging her out of the ocean.

"Its incredible, sir!" one of Dagur's men said, Dagur slap his man in the head before he pushed him off of the boat.

"Be quiet!" shouted Dagur, Dagur glared at his captured prized, a smile just grew in his face. Dagur place his foot on top of Sapphire's head, "You're all mine! Dragon!"

Toothless sat in front of the stable, he stared towards the sky and waited for Sapphire's return; Toothless was worried since Sapphire shouldn't have returned since.

"Dad? Where's mom?" Jura asked while Ruby ate a fish

"I don't know…. But I don't like this one bit" Toothless said without moving his gaze from the night sky, Toothless looked back at Ruby and Jura; he didn't want to leave his children alone but he must look for Sapphire. "Come on" Toothless took Ruby and Jura by the tail, and went to Hiccup's home.

"Hey bud" smiled Hiccup while he opened the door, Toothless placed Ruby and Jura in front of their door.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked has she stood up from the sofa, she looked down at the small dragons who were has confusion as her.

"Where's Sapphire?" Hiccup said while he glance around outside, Toothless gave Hiccup a worried look and mention towards the sky. Hiccup stared at the dragons, he made the link and knew what his dragon wanted to do "Of course! Be careful, bud"

Toothless smiled, he gave Ruby and Jura a nuzzle before he flew off. Ruby and Jura looked at each other, Hiccup took the two dragons in his arms and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked

"I think sapphire might be missing" Hiccup explained, he place the two dragons on the ground and patted them both on the heads.

"Missing?!" Astrid said in shock

"Toothless will most likely go out and look for her, so we'll take care of the kids until their return" he said, Astrid looked at the dragons before she nod her head.

"Juma!" shouted little Stoick, has he ran towards the dragon; Jura smiled has the two ran around the house.

"Oh boy….." Astrid and Hiccup mumbled in unison, staring at the future chaos ahead of them.

Continue Reading for The search for Sapphire

 **End**


	13. The search for Sapphire

**The return of the Night furies**

 **The search for Sapphire**

"Just imagine the amount of money!" Shouted Dagur while he walked across of Sapphire's back, "Don't let this dragon out of your sight! Or I'll rip your heads off!"

"Yes sir!" Shouted Dagur's men

Toothless flew for hours and hours but he couldn't find Sapphire, he knew something had happened to his mate, she would never ever leave for this long.

"Sapphire!" shouted Toothless while his eyes scanned the water, desperately searching for any sight of his mate. Toothless landed on an island, "Sapphire…. Where are you?"

Toothless looked back at the direction of Berk, maybe Sapphire had returned? Toothless looked back at the sea and notice a small boat in the distance, Toothless decided to check the boat since he didn't see the problem with it. Toothless soar high in the sky, he flew over the boat and saw a black figure laying on the deck of the boat. Toothless quickly turned back and flew over the boat once more, he squinted his eyes and saw a red dot.

"Sapphire!" Toothless quickly flew down towards the boat, and somehow managed to land on the boat itself without any humans noticing.

"Toothless" whispered Sapphire, Toothless quickly ran across the deck; Toothless jump over a few locks which held the chains down. "Sapphire!" Toothless rub his head against her, he quickly licks her cheek before he tried to remove the chains which held his mate down.

"Two night furies!" shouted Dagur while his men surrounded the two dragons, Toothless growled at Dagur, he tried to wrap has much of his body around Sapphire has he could.

"Toothless…. You can escape without me…. Just go!" Sapphire said, Toothless roared at Dagur who started to approach them.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Toothless said has he gave Sapphire a quick glance

"Toothless…. I don't want to leave Ruby and Jura orphans… just go" Sapphire said as a tear fell from her eye, Toothless looked down at his mate with sad eyes. He didn't want to leave Sapphire; he didn't want too…

"No!" shouted Toothless before he fired plasma balls at Dagur's men, Dagur quickly pushed Toothless's head down.

"Calm down, night fury" Dagur said while one of his men place a retrain on his head. Toothless was chained against the boat and thrown into a cage, "Two night furies! Thor must see how great I am!"

"Toothless… why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Sapphire asked but the humans only heard small noises from the dragons.

"Because I don't want to leave you" Toothless said through his cage, he sadly stared at Sapphire. Toothless put his paw in between of the cage's bars and touched Sapphire's, "I'm sorry…"

"Is this how we're going to end?" Sapphire asked as she lifted her head from the deck, with the chains hitting each other.

"No…. Sapphire don't worry…. I'll find a way out of this" Toothless said while he looked around in his cage

"But if you can't…. Toothless… " Sapphire said with a worried tone, she pulled on the chains and tried to get closer to Toothless.

"Please don't think like that…" he said

"Get the beer!" shouted Dagur while he walked towards the captain's quarters, Dagur entered the quarters and slammed the door behind. A few men went on with their regular duties while others stayed behind and kept an eye on the dragons, Toothless made sure he knew where every single human had gone. Toothless moved around in his cage and counted the humans which were guarding them, he looked back at Sapphire and smiled at her.

"I know how we're going to get out" Toothless said

"How?" she asked

Toothless opened his mouth and fired a plasma ball against the lock, he quickly swung the door opened knocking two humans off of their feet's. Toothless fired plasma at every human he had counted and knew where they were positioned around the cage, Toothless ran towards some carts and pushed them against the captain's quarter's door.

"I'm coming Sapphire!" Toothless shouted while he ran towards the chains while held Sapphire down, Toothless fired plasma at the deck and freed the chains. He quickly took flight and grab Sapphire with his paws, Toothless quickly flew away from the boat before the humans could gather once more and bring them down.

"Hurry Toothless!" shouted Sapphire while she looked back at the humans, "They're preparing their cannons!"

"Just hold on!" he shouted while he flap his wings has hard as he could, Sapphire tried to help but the humans had held her wings down with the chains. Toothless saw an island in view and he couldn't be any happier, Toothless was able to carry heavy loads but carrying Sapphire along with chains for a long period of time was tiring even for him.

"Just drop me" Sapphire said, Toothless nodded his head and gently place Sapphire on the ground. He landed beside her and tried to removed some of the chains, "You need your human"

"I'm never leaving you again" Toothless said as he lick her cheek once more, Toothless wrap his wing around Sapphire's head and brought her closer. Toothless had never been so afraid, "I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Toothless" Sapphire lick his cheek, Toothless chuckled slightly while he held her closer to his side.

"How are we going to get back?" Sapphire asked while she nuzzled him

"I'll carry you back to Berk" Toothless said

"Can you handle all of the weight?" she asked

"Don't worry about me" smiled Toothless while he took flight once more and held onto Sapphire. After several hours Toothless was able to bring Sapphire back to Berk, but had to rest on many occasions which Sapphire didn't mind. Toothless place Sapphire down and landed beside her, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka quickly ran towards them.

"Toothless!" shouted Hiccup as he ran to his dragon, he quickly hugs his dragon but Toothless back away from him. Toothless pushed Hiccup towards Sapphire, he pushed a chain closer to him. "We have to get these chains off! And check for injures!"

Valka and Astrid started to removed some of the chains, Hiccup held on one of the chains and examined it closer.

"This is Dagur's…" mumbled Hiccup as he watched Astrid removed one of the last chains, "I should have known…."

"Last one" Valka said while she removed the last chain from Sapphire's neck, Valka moved her hand across Sapphire's body while her eyes scanned her for any injuries. "She's alright, Toothless" smiled Valka, Toothless smiled before he ran towards his mate. Toothless affectionately nuzzled her, Sapphire nuzzled him back while occasionally lick his cheek.

"Toothless most likely went out to look for her" Hiccup said while he watched the two dragons nuzzling each other.

"Toothless has a few cuts and scratches but nothing to worry about" Valka said while she stood up, and went beside her son. "You should probably let Ruby and Jura out" she said, Hiccup nod his head and ran home. Hiccup opened the door and let the two trouble markers out, "Ruby, Jura… look over there" Valka said while she pointed towards their parents.

"Mama!" shouted Ruby as she quickly flew towards her mother, Ruby flew in her mother's paws and joyfully nuzzled against her.

"Dad!" Jura shouted before doing the same has his sister

Sapphire and Toothless smiled at each other, Sapphire lick Ruby on the cheek, Ruby started to laugh and lick her back with her small tongue.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she nuzzled her mother once more

"I'm alright" reassured Sapphire

"Your big and strong father saved the day!" Toothless said while he puffed out his chest and showed his strength to his family, "No one can beat me!"

"Very funny" smiled Sapphire

"I'm just glad you're alright, Sapphire" Toothless said while he sat down next to his family

Continue Reading for Birthday boy

 **End**


	14. Birthday boy

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Birthday boy**

Three months have passed and Toothless decided to stay closer to Sapphire, which Sapphire didn't mind too much. Ruby and Jura continued to grow everyday, Stoick and Jura continued to cause chaos around the village. Hiccup and Toothless tried to control their respective sons, but always needed their wives to step in.

"Jura!" shouted Sapphire while she grab onto Jura's tail and pulled him away from a villager's face, Jura struggled to free himself but was no match against his mother.

"Mom! Stop butting in!" shouted Jura while he flap his wings in order to free himself

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!" scolded Sapphire while she glared at her son, Jura looked at his mother before moving his gaze away from her.

"Stoick!" Astrid said while she held his arm

"What?" Stoick asked as he crossed his arms

"Leave the man alone!" Astrid said

"I was just having fun with Juma!" Stoick said as he stomped his feet

"You can have fun with Jura, but that doesn't mean attacking a villager!" Astrid said as she tap Stoick's forehead. Stoick sigh in annoyance while he stared at Jura who was still hanging by his tail, "Alright Stoick?"

"Alright" he mumbled

"Good" smiled Astrid as she kissed him on the forehead. Hiccup and Toothless stared at each other, they both have spent twenty minutes trying to stop their sons and their wives have done it in under a minute.

"How on earth do they do it?!" shouted Hiccup, Toothless gave Hiccup a questionable look "I guess Stoick and Jura are more scared of them." Toothless nod his head and smiled at him.

"Take your son" Sapphire said as she place Jura on Toothless's head

"Sapphire!" Toothless said, Toothless lowered his head and waited for Jura to slide down. He quickly bit his tail and followed his mate, "Why does Jura listen to you?"

"I don't know, Toothless," Sapphire said as she pushed the stable's door open and walked inside, "But it doesn't matter"

"I just want to know how you do it" Toothless said while he placed Jura on the ground, Toothless smiled at Sapphire and lay down next to her.

"You're such a baby" Sapphire said as she licked his cheek, Toothless licked her cheek in return and wrap his wing around her. Astrid and Hiccup returned home, Stoick ran towards his toys and started to play with them.

"So what should we do?" Hiccup asked while he sat down on the sofa

"I'm not too sure? Stoick what do you want for your birthday?" Astrid asked as she mentioned him to come towards her, "A special toy? New armor?"

"I want a dragon!" shouted Stoick while he held a stuffed night fury

"You want a dragon?" Hiccup asked as he glance at Astrid

"Can I fly on a dragon?" Stoick asked

"Well… I'm fine with it" Hiccup said

"Me too… ONLY if your father is with you!" Astrid said as she punched Hiccup in the chest, "RIGHT?"

"Of course!" Hiccup said while he rub his chest in pain, "And I know the prefect dragon!"

"I want to ride, Juma!" shouted Stoick while he jump up and down in joy, Stoick quickly ran towards Jura and jump onto Jura's back. Jura fell against the ground from the sudden weight, Stoick jump in place, trying to get Jura to fly. "Come on! Fly!" Stoick shouted while he pulled on Jura's ears.

"Stoick!" shouted Hiccup as he quickly took Stoick off of the small dragon's back, Stoick crossed his arms in frustrations while his father held him. "Stoick! Jura is too small to ride on; you can't jump on his back like that"

"But I want to fly with Juma" Stoick said while he sadly looked at his father

"Are you alright?" Sapphire asked as she nuzzled the little night fury, Jura nod his head and nuzzled her back. Jura stood up and shook off the dirt from his scales, "Good"

"But you said…. I can fly…." Mumbled Stoick

"You didn't let me finish, son," Hiccup said while he messed Stoick's hair, "You can ride Toothless with me." A big smile grew on Stoick's face, he joyfully laughs and mentioned to his father to put him down. Hiccup chuckled slightly as he places Stoick down, "Do you need help?"

"No!" shouted Stoick while he tried to clime onto the dragon, Hiccup pushed Stoick on top of Toothless before he sat down behind his son.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked

"Yes! Yes!" shouted Stoick while he hit his hands against Toothless's head. Toothless smiled and took flight, Toothless swore towards the sky, feeling the nice wind blowing in their faces. Sapphire smiled at Ruby and Jura before she took off, Ruby and Jura both took flight after their mother. All three joined Toothless in the bright blue sky, Jura flew around Stoick and occasionally lick his head. "This is awesome!" shouted Stoick

Continue Reading for Wonderful days

 **End**


	15. Wonderful days

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Wonderful days**

 _Two years later_

"Sapphire where are you?" Toothless shouted while he entered the stable with Jura

"Over here" Sapphire said while she groomed her self, Toothless smiled and nuzzled her before he sat down.

"How was your day?" Toothless asked

"Nothing interesting... What about you?" Sapphire asked as she lowered her paw

"Same" said Toothless while he watched Jura running towards his sister, Toothless sigh in annoyance since he knew where this would lead too. Jura jumped on top of Ruby and quickly ran off, Ruby immediately chased her brother and fired a medium size plasma ball at him.

"Hey! No plasma!" Shouted Toothless as he stood in front of Ruby

"Jura started it! He deserves everything his going to receive!" Shouted Ruby in anger

"Jura! Leave your sister alone!" Toothless said with a growl

"Ugh! Why do you always take Ruby side?!" Jura shouted

"Because Ruby was asleep! And you're the one who bothered her" Toothless said

"You're such a jerk, Jura!" Shouted Ruby as she ran towards Sapphire, Jura simply glared at his sister, and watch her settling down near their mother.

"How about you stop nuzzling against mom!" Shouted Jura

"Jura that's enough!" Sapphire said

"Ruby is always with you! That's not fair!" Shouted Jura while he stomps his feet against the ground

"What are talking about, Jura!" shouted Ruby

"Don't you think I don't want to be with mom sometimes?!" Jura said in a fit

"Jura" Sapphire said

"Jura… calm down alright" Toothless said as he slowly approached his son

"Go away!" shouted Jura before he ran out of the stable, Jura growled while he ran further and further away from the stable. Jura eventually stop once he couldn't see his home, he sat down and just glared at the night sky.

"Juma!" Jura turned around and was surprised to see Stoick running towards him, Stoick joyfully hug the dragon with his head tuck under Jura's. The two have grown a lot in three years, Jura and Ruby were half the size of their parents, and Stoick was only slightly smaller than Jura was.

 _"Stoick? What is he doing out here?"_

"Juma my life sucks" Stoick said while he sat down next to the dragon, "My mom and dad said something…."

" _Something?_ " Jura said as he titled his head at him

"My mom's pregnant … a sister or brother" Stoick said as he sigh in annoyance

" _Another human?_ " he said

"I hate this so much!" Stoick said

" _I totally know how your feeling_ " smiled Stoick with a slight chuckle, Jura nudge Stoick with his head and lick his cheek.

"I'm glad we can talk, Juma" Stoick said while he patted his head

" _Lets go!_ " Jura lay down and motioned Stoick to climb on, Stoick stared at Jura, he wasn't sure if he should ride Jura. Stoick clearly remembers his last attempt on riding Jura, and almost crushed him in the process.

"Are you sure? Don't you remember last time?" Stoick asked with a worried tone, Jura smiled and nod his head at the young boy. "Alright" Stoick said, Stoick climb onto Jura and sat down; he took a deep breath as he slowly rose from the ground. Jura looked back at him, "Let's do this!"

" _We can do it!_ " Jura said as he flap his wings, Stoick was amazed when they started to take flight, he looked down at the side and saw the ground getting further away from them.

"We're doing it, Juma!" shouted Stoick

Jura smiled and immediately flew higher into the night sky, Jura and Stoick flew around the small patch of grass; since Jura wasn't strong enough to take Stoick on longer flights. The two flew around for half hour before Jura landed, Stoick jump off and joyfully patted Jura on the head.

"That was awesome!" shouted Stoick

" _And tiring…_ " Jura said in a pat, Jura sat down and took several moments to catch his breath.

"Thanks a lot, Juma!" Stoick shouted while he hug Jura around the neck, Jura hug the small boy back and gave him a lick on the cheek. "See you later… I should head back…." Mumbled Stoick

" _Me too_ " Jura said as he glance back at the direction of his home

"See you later, Juma!" Stoick said while he waved at him, "Thanks for the ride"

"I guess…. I should head back" Jura said, Jura look back at the night sky before he made is way home. Jura entered the stable, "Hey…."

"Jura, you've decided to make your presence" Toothless said while he sat down next to Sapphire

"I'm sorry…." Jura said in a soft whisper. Sapphire sat up and just glared at Jura, Jura nervously looked away from his parents' gazes. "Where's Ruby?"

"Ruby is out" Toothless said

"Jura… why are you mean to your sister?" Sapphire asked

"I don't really know… I mean…. I guess…. I'm mean because she always gets your attention" Jura said as he nervously moved his paw in the ground.

"Jura… all you had to do was to talk to us" Sapphire said as she gently lick his cheek, "We love you, Jura"

"I love you too" smiled Jura as he nuzzled them both

Continue Reading for The hostages

 **End**


	16. The hostages

**The return of the Night furies**

 **The hostages**

"Jura where are you going?" Ruby asked while she followed her brother across the village, "Are you going to answer?"

"I'm just bored" Jura replied

"Then why are we walking around the village?" Ruby asked as she ran slightly in order to catch up, Jura quickly ran off to Ruby's annoyance.

"I'm just curious where mom and dad went" he said

"Can't you live them alone?" Ruby asked

"Buzz off! Just go away already!" Shouted Jura with a growl, Ruby frowned at her useless brother, she quickly ran up to him and bite his leg.

"What the hell?!" Jura shouted before he attacked Ruby

"You're such a pest!" Shouted Ruby as she opened her mouth with a plasma starting to form

"Bring on!" Jura shouted while he did the same, the two were about to fire their plasma attacks, before two tails hit them both in the face. Jura and Ruby missed fired their plasma and struck the ground, Ruby and Jura stood up and took a moment to regain their senses.

"Ow!" Jura shouted while he shook his head, Jura growled but immediately stop when he saw his parents staring at them.

"What's going on?!" Shouted Toothless while he moved his tail

"Dad... Why did you hit me?" Jura asked, Jura was suddenly hit behind the head, he turned around and saw his mother's tail.

"I hit you" Sapphire said while she moved her tail away

"Mom!" Jura shouted

"Jura started it!" Ruby said, quickly pushing her useless brother under the bus

"That's total bul-" Sapphire struck Jura in the head once more, before he could finish his sentence. "Ow! Mom stop it!" Shouted Jura while he rub his head once more.

"Don't you use that kind of language!" scolded Sapphire

"Let me guess! You're taking Ruby's side!" Shouted Jura

"We're not taking sides" Sapphire said

"That's not true! You always take Ruby's side and never mine!" Shouted Jura as he looked away from his parents

"Jura stop acting like a child" Toothless said in a firm tone

"UGH! I HATE YOU GUYS!" Shouted Jura before he stormed off

"Hold on, Juma!" Shouted Stoick, Stoick had seen everything from the noises and had a good idea what was going on. Jura landed near the outskirts of the village and waited for Stoick to catch up, "Want to fly?"

Jura glance at Stoick before agreeing, Stoick smiled and quickly jump on Jura. Jura smiled and took off, the two flew around Berk for a bit, before heading towards the ocean.

"This is amazing!" Shouted Stoick while he looked down at the boats

"Sir look" a man said as he quickly ran towards his captain

"Bring them down" the man said while he stared at the flying duo

"Aren't your tired?" Stoick asked, Jura looked up and shook his head. The two enjoyed their moment together before it was interrupted, "Juma?" Stoick looked down and saw Jura's leg wrap around in chains.

" _Oh no!_ " Shouted Jura in a roar, Jura turned around and tired to bite the chain, before a few more wrap around his body.

"Come on, Juma!" Shouted Stoick while he continued to glance back at the boat. Jura tried to free himself from the chain but eventually gave in, Jura was pulled into the ocean before a net pulled them onto the boat's deck. "Jura! Come on! Get up!" Shouted SToick as he desperately tried to awake the unconscious dragon.

"It won't work" Stoick quickly turned around, only to be face to face with Dagur. Stoick back away from the strange man, he tried to hide himself behind Jura. "Jura was it? Well Jura won't wake up" Dagur said

"What did you do?!" Shouted Stoick

"Nothing! Jura is simply tried, a small dragon after all" Dagur said while his men surrounded the young boy and his dragon.

"What are you going to do with us?" Stoick asked while tears started to form in his eyes

"A human and a night fury?" Dagur said with a chuckle, Dagur started to burst into laughter while he held his forehead. "This couldn't be any better!" He shouted, completely ignoring Stoick's answer.

"Why?" One of Dagur's men asked, Dagur sigh in annoyance and struck his useless servant.

"This isn't just any kid! This is Hiccup's kid!" Shouted Dagur

"How can you tell?" He asked while he rub his head

"With a face like Hiccup's! You can easily see it in his brat" Dagur said while he turned around and face the two.

"What do we do?" The man asked

"You just shut up and do what I say!" Shouted Dagur while he threw his axe at him, barely missing his servant's head. "Put the dragon in a cage along with the kid" Dagur demanded, Dagur's man quickly nodded his head before running off. "I have plans with those two" he said while he continued to laugh like a maniac.

Continue Reading for Jura

 **End**


	17. Jura

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Jura**

"Where should we put them?" asked one of Dagur's men

"Put them below decks" Dagur said while he ate a chicken leg

"Yes sir"

"Toothless...where did Jura go?" Sapphire asked as she sat down inside of the stable, Toothless lifted his head from his paws and stared at his mate.

"I'm pretty sure he somewhere" Toothless said

"Toothless it's been hours since he ran off! We have to look for him" Sapphire said while she nudges him, Toothless sigh and stood up from his comfrey stone bed.

"You just stay here, alright" Toothless said while he licks Sapphire's cheek and walked out of the stable, "I'll be back!"

"Toothless!" Toothless looked back and saw Hiccup running towards him, Toothless looked back at the stable. "Toothless! Do you know where Stoick went?" Hiccup asked with worried eyes.

 _"Your son is gone?"_ Toothless said in shock

"Is Jura with you guys?" He asked, Toothless shook his head with fear started to fill in, "We have to find them"

 _"What's going on?"_ Jura asked while he slowly awoke

"Jura!" Stoick shouted as he hug the dragon, "Are you alright?"

" _Yea?_ " Jura said while he look around the area _, "Where are we?"_

"I don't know what to do…. " mumbled Stoick while he brought his legs closer to his chest, and wrap his arms around them.

" _This is all my fault,_ " Jura said as he affectionately lick Stoick's cheek " _D_ on't worry…. I'll get us out of here…. Somehow…."

"They're not in any of the islands… or the academy… where in Thor's name they could be?" Hiccup asked with the wind blowing in his hair, "Wait…." Hiccup look down at the boats below. Hiccup squinted his eyes and notice a large cube, "What is that?"

" _DAGUR!_ " Toothless roared in pure rage, he could never EVER forget that boat.

"Dagur!" Hiccup said, Hiccup quickly motioned Toothless towards the boat, Toothless swoop down and fired some plasma balls. Dagur's men quickly ran around the boat's deck, a wave of nets shot through the sky. Toothless spun around in the air, hitting several nets with his wings; Toothless fired another wave of attacks before he quickly back away before Dagur's men could strike back.

"What's going on?" Jura asked while he heard running above the deck, "Is that…. Dad?"

"There!" shouted Hiccup while Toothless fired a plasma balls at a large group of men, Toothless quickly landed onto the deck with several of Dagur's men on the boat's deck. "Stoick!" shouted Hiccup while he umps off of Toothless's back.

 _"Jura!"_ roared Toothless while he ran across the boat, pushing several of Dagur's men off of the boat and into the ocean. Jura suddenly lifted his ears, he quickly roared back at his father; Toothless looked down at the boats deck and fired a plasma ball.

"Dad!" shouted Stoick while broken pieces of woods fell, Hiccup quickly jump through the hole and ran towards the cage.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked while he tried to open the cage

"I'm so happy you're here!" Stoick said

" _Dad! I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean too_ " Jura said while he tried to poke his head through the bars, Toothless nuzzled the small part of Jura's body through the bars.

" _Its alright, son_ " smiled Toothless

"Hiccup" Hiccup quickly turned around, only to be face to face with Dagur. Toothless roared while he back away to the cage, "Wait….. are those your kids?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dagur!" shouted Hiccup while he took out his sword, Dagur burst into laughter like a crazy maniac.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…. You always fall for the same trick" Dagur said while he crossed his arms

"What are you talking about? What trick?" Hiccup asked while he stared at Dagur with confusion.

"Dad! Watch out!" shouted Stoick, Hiccup turned around when he was suddenly struck in the stomach. Hiccup collapse onto the boat floor and held his stomach in pain, Dagur's men immediately started to beat Hiccup with some woods. "DAD!" shouted Stoick as he desperately tried to free himself from his cage, "DAD!" tears started to fill his eyes, while he watched his father getting beat to death. Toothless roared at the men, he swung his tail, knocking one of the men to the ground.

"STOP THAT DRAGON!" shouted Dagur, two men quickly pounced on Toothless and managed to hold Toothless down. Another man ran right behind the two with a large hammer in his hand, he swung the hammer in the air and struck Toothless's wing. A loud cracking sound filled the room, Toothless shouted in pain while Jura simply looked away with tears coming down. "I…. I did it!" shouted Dagur while he smiled at the passed out Hiccup, and the broken dragon.

"Congratulations…. Sir you did it! You finally got Hiccup and his dragon" one of Dagur's men said, Dagur struck his useless subordinate, he immediately kicked him in the stomach once he was on the ground.

" _Dad…._ " Jura whispered while tears fell from his cheeks, " _Dad…. What's going to happen to us?_ "

Toothless wrenched in pain, he slowly turned his head and stared at his son. " _Don't worry… Jura…. Trust me…. We'll be alright…._ "

" _Dad…. are…. Are you going to….to…. die….?_ " Jura asked through his tears

" _Don't think like that…. Your mother will be here…._ " Toothless said with a small smile on his face, Jura whip some tears away only to be replace with more.

" _What do you mean?_ " Jura asked

" _You'll see_ " Toothless said while he cough slightly, while pain shot through his body.

Continue Reading for Home

 **End**


	18. Home

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Home**

"Hiccup's has been gone for a while" Astrid said while she place a book down, and sat down next to Valka.

"Your right... But where could he have gone too?" Valka asked

"I don't know but I don't like this... I'm just too worried about Hiccup... Maybe something might have happened to him" Astrid said while she worriedly stood up and walk around the room.

"But Stormfly is still injured from your flight training. You'll need a dragon to find him... All of the dragons are taken or untrained" Valka said while she watches Astrid pace around.

"Not all of the dragons" smiled Astrid

"Wait... Are you thinking about Sapphire? She has never been trained, or even attempted since Toothless doesn't want her to be tamed" Valka said

"Toothless is most likely with Hiccup... And hopefully that will be enough to convince her" Astrid said before she stormed out of the home, and headed straight towards the stable. "Sapphire!" Shouted Astrid while she burst into the stable, to the surprise of both Sapphire and Ruby.

" _Astrid?_ " Sapphire said while she stood up from the stone bed

"I know your worried about Toothless..." Astrid said, Sapphire looked away and nod her head at her. "We have to look for him!" Astrid said

"Wait! Astrid you can't go!" Shouted Valka while she ran inside of the stable

"Why?!" She asked in a fit

"You're pregnant!" Valka said while she pointed to Astrid's three-month stomach, "You're in no condition on fighting! Don't forget you have another life to take care of, you have to be careful!"

"I have to help Hiccup!" Shouted Astrid

"Then I'll come with you! Hiccup wouldn't want anything to happen to you or the baby!" Valka said

"Alright" Astrid said knowing Valka wouldn't give up. Valka nod her head and ran off in order to get Cloudjumper, "Sapphire… Stormfly has a wing injury… We both have to find our mates…. We have to… Together"

" _You want to ride me?_ " Sapphire said in a soft dragon noise, as she stared into Astrid's blue eyes. " _I've never had a rider… But… In order to save Toothless and your mate._ " Sapphire nod her head and lay down, she motioned Astrid to climb on.

"Thank you, Sapphire" Astrid said while she sat down on Sapphire

" _Mom! Where are you going?_ " Ruby asked in a small roar, as she ran towards her mother.

 _"_ _Stay here alright_ " Sapphire said as she gave Ruby a lick, " _Go with Stormfly, she'll need the company and you can play with her_ "

" _Okay…. Be careful…._ " Ruby said while she nuzzled her mother

"Ready?" Astrid asked while she gently tap Sapphire's side, Sapphire nod her head and went out of the stable. They were soon joined by Cloudjumper and Valka, and all four took flight and headed to the unknown.

 _"_ _Dad…._ " Jura whispered through the bars, Toothless moved his head with the sound of chains moving against each other was easily heard.

" _Are you okay….?_ " Jura asked

" _The pain is almost gone_ " Toothless said even though he was in great pain, but spared the pain in Jura' eyes.

 _"_ _Is mom going to help us?_ " Jura asked

" _You have to wait… She has to find us first_ " Toothless said as he wince in pain, but tried not to make it too visible to Jura.

"Any idea where they could have gone?" Astrid asked while she held on Sapphire's sides, since she didn't place a saddle on her.

"Dagur," Valka said while she stared down at the ocean below "It must be Dagur… There no one else"

"Of course…" Astrid said, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of Dagur from the beginning. They didn't have any other foe expect Dagur, and Dagur is the only one who is determined on capturing night furies.

"Do you see his fleet?" Astrid asked while she scanned the ocean floor

"I don't see it," Valka said while she continue to search for the fleet "He might not even be here"

"No need! We found them!" Astrid said, Sapphire growled before shooting down towards Dagur's fleet.

"Where is my diner!" Shouted Dagur while he punched several of his men in the face, "HEY!"

"Uh…. Sir?" One of Dagur's men said

"WHAT" shouted Dagur

"I think I se-" a dark figure flew by and before Dagur could realize what was going on, his subordinate fell to the boat's deck with blood forming a pool. Dagur smiled and turned to the sky, he scanned the sky before he saw the unmistakable shape of a night fury.

"Bring that dragon down!" Shouted Dagur

"Sapphire! Did you just kill that man?" Astrid asked, only to be replied with a growl of anger. "Never mind" Astrid said, she knew Sapphire didn't follow their ways and was pointless on scolding her. Sapphire flew straight towards the boat, she easily deflected all of the attacks she was faced with. Dagur's men quickly moved around the boat decks, "Dagur! We have to get him alive!" Shouted Astrid

" _Alive? Humph! Fine_ " Sapphire said while she fired a concerted plasma ball at a large group of men, killing them on the spot.

"Since when do you kill, Astrid?" Dagur asked while he glance at the bodies

"Shut up! Where is Hiccup!" Shouted Astrid while Valka jump off of Cloudjumper and ran towards her, "Tell me! Or Sapphire will kill you!"

"And why should I t-!" Sapphire suddenly head butted Dagur against the ground, she quickly held Dagur down with her paws with a few cracking sounds.

"Tell us!" Shouted Astrid while she stood beside Sapphire

"N…never!" Shouted Dagur in pain while Sapphire pressed even harder on his chest

"Astrid enough!" Valka said while she pulled on her arm, "Let's just search for Hiccup and Toothless"

"Sapphire" Astrid whispered, Sapphire growled at Dagur before she removed herself from his chest.

"Astrid?" Shouted a small voice

"Hiccup?" she shouted back, Astrid quickly followed the source of the voice and disappeared under the decks. A few moments have passed before a small dragon ran up from below decks, Jura joyfully hug his mother while Toothless managed to follow behind.

 _"_ _Mom! I'm so happy to see you!_ " Shouted Jura while he gave Sapphire a lick

 _"_ _Jura"_ Sapphire said as she lick him back

" _Sapphire_ " smiled Toothless while he wrenched in pain, Sapphire quickly ran towards him and gave him a lick on the cheek. Toothless chuckled slightly even though he felt a jolt of pain when he did, " _Are you alright?_ "

" _Never mind me! What about you?_ " Sapphires asked noticing his injured wing

" _I am now_ " smiled Toothless

"Astrid… Should you be doing this in your condition?" Hiccup asked with his swollen eye, bruised face, and broken bones.

"Don't start!" Shouted Astrid while she help Hiccup onto Cloudjumper's back, "I got worried and I came to find you"

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" Asked Valka as she gently held his cheek with her hand, "Where's Stoick?"

"I'm alright" Stoick said before being attacked with kisses and hugs from his mother, "GAH! Mom!"

"And what about you?" Astrid asked

"I'm okay…. What about dad?" Stoick asked while he glance at his father

"He'll be alright" Astrid said as she took Stoick in her arms and place him on Cloudjumper, Astrid mounted Sapphire. Sapphire took flight and held Toothless in her paws, "Let's go home"

Continue Reading for Love

 **End**


	19. Love

**The return of the Night furies**

 **Love**

 _A few weeks later_

"Happy Valentine's Day, dear" Astrid said while she brought some breakfast in bed, "How's the wounds?"

"All healed up expect some bruising" Hiccup said while he moving slightly, "Sit down"

"Is Stoick still clinging to you?" She asked

"Yeah... He's just worried" Hiccup said while he ate some bread

"I think Jura is doing the same, Sapphire looks annoyed by it" said Astrid

"Morning, dear" Toothless said while he nuzzled Sapphire, Toothless lick Sapphire cheek and lay down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Sapphire asked while she glance at his wing

"Well today lets not worry about that" Toothless said while he lick her again, gaining a chuckle from her "Let's just spend the day together"

"Are we celebrating the humans special day?" Sapphire asked before she returned the kiss

"Why not? I like the idea being with you all day" Toothless said while he wrap his good wing around her, bringing her closer.

"We can do whatever we want" Sapphire said while she lick his cheek, Toothless chuckle slightly and lick her in return.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Jura while he jump onto Toothless's head, interrupting the moment Sapphire and Toothless had together.

"Jura! We're trying to spend some time together" Sapphire said

"Why?" Jura asked, staying closer to his father

"Because on this day is special for couples" Toothless explained, but only saw confusion in Jura's eyes and expression. "The humans call this day, Valentine's Day and it's a day of love" he said

"So I can't spend the day with you?" Jura asked with a sad expression

"Not today, Jura, I want to spend it with your mother" Toothless said while he gave Sapphire a quick smile.

"Jura… Why are you spending so much time with your father?" Sapphire asked

"Because…. I feel guilty for what happened" admitted Jura

"Why?" Toothless asked

"If I hadn't ran off…. Dad wouldn't have gotten hurt" Jura said near tears

"Jura, listen it's not your fault, none of this is your fault" Toothless said as he gave him a small nuzzle

"Dad…. It's my fault…." Jura said as he started to cry, Toothless brought Jura closer and gave him a hug.

"It's alright, Jura" Toothless said, Jura looked up at his father and stared in his green eyes, "You don't have to blame yourself, alright?"

"Okay….." He mumbled

"We can talk about this some more" Toothless said

"Tomorrow?" Jura asked

"Tomorrow" Toothless said with a slight chuckle, Jura smiled at his father and gave him another nuzzle before he ran off.

"Will he be okay?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah" Toothless said while he wrap his wing around her once more, "But his a strong dragon"

"Good….so we'll going to be alone for the rest of the night?" Sapphire asked with a kinky grin and devilish look, "Just us?"

"Yup! You're all mine!" Toothless said while he affectionately lick her cheek, "And your not going anywhere"

"Dad!" Shouted Stoick while he walked upstairs, heading towards his parents room.

"What is it, Stoick?" Hiccup asked as he poke his head out of the bedroom, "Is this something wrong?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you" Stoick said

"Stoick now not a good time" Hiccup said while he walked out of the room and closed the door, Stoick glance at his shirtless father, he couldn't understand what his father was doing.

"What are you doing?" Stoick asked

"I'll…. I'll tell you when your older" Hiccup said with a bright red face, "How about we talk?"

"About what?" Stoick asked, Hiccup messed Stoick's hair and went to get a shirt from the room. The two went downstairs and sat down on the sofa, "What's going on, Dad?"

"You never wanted to spend so much time with me before, and I was wondering why? Is it because of the accident?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah…" Stoick said while he tried to hold his tears back

"Why? None of this was your fault" Hiccup said, Stoick glance at his father while he whip some tears away.

"I'm just sorry… Dad… I never meant for you to get hurt" Stoick said, bursting into tears, "Maybe… I…. I should have stop…. Juma…."

"It's alright" Hiccup said bringing Stoick in a hug, "Stoick… None of this is your fault"

"Everything that happened with Dagur, none of that was your fault. Of all people it's mine, I'm the one you should blame for what happened" Hiccup said to the surprise of Stoick

"What? How is it your fault, dad?" Stoick asked in complete shock and confusion, "I don't understand?!"

"Because Dagur is my problem, and he should have never been yours" Hiccup said with a smile

"I still don't understand" he said

"I should have stop Dagur long ago, a very long time ago" Hiccup said while he sigh, "I should have stop Dagur, but I didn't and I failed you, both of you. I choose not to end my problems with Dagur and because I didn't…. Well you know what happened next"

"It's alright" smiled Stoick as he patted the top of Hiccup's head, "it's not your fault"

"Thanks, Stoick" chuckled Hiccup while he messed up his hair, "Now, go to bed alright?"

"Good night, Dad" Stoick said while he hug his father, "I love you"

"I love you too, son" Hiccup said, Stoick smiled at his father before he ran upstairs. Hiccup chuckles slightly and simply return to the bedroom.

"How did it go?" Astrid asked while she brushed her hair

"Everything fine" Hiccup said while he place his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her neck, "Let's take a nice romantic walk?"

"Sounds good to me" smiled Astrid as she took his hand, and kissed his cheek. The two glance at the stable and decided not to bother the dragons, even though they would have liked a midnight flight.

"It's such a beautiful night" Astrid said while she held Hiccup's arm, and rested her head against his arm.

"I've seen something that's more beautiful" Hiccup said with a smile

"Oh really?" teased Astrid while she played along

"She's beautiful, she's amazing, and the best fighter I know" Hiccup said while he cup her cheek with his hand, "She's my everything and will be giving me another gift"

"And what kind of gift is that?" Astrid said with a slight blush

"The greatest gift of all" Hiccup said as he gently rub Astrid's stomach with his hand, "Happy Valentine's Day, Astrid"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hiccup" Astrid said, Astrid pulled on his collar and kissed him on the lips. The two stay like this for a very long time, they enjoyed their moment together, when they heard some noises at the armoury. Astrid glance towards the armoury and notice Valka, sharpening some weapons.

"Your mom looks lonely" Astrid said while she moved her hand away from his chest, and held his hand.

"Well it's Valentine's Day… She usually spends them alone" Hiccup said while he watch his mother sharing some weapons, "It's been awhile since my father's death"

"She'll be happier with someone" Astrid said

"Like a boyfriend?" Hiccup asked, earning an glare from his wife "Right dumb question…"

"Come on" Astrid said while she pulled on his arm.

"This sword isn't sharpening!" mumbled Valka while she turned the blade from side to side, examining the blade "It must be too old"

"Hey mom" shouted Hiccup

"Hey you two! Having a nice valentines?" Asked Valka

"We're having a great valentines" Astrid said while she took Hiccup's hand once more

"That's wonderful! I want you to be happy" Valka said with a smile on her face, but Hiccup could see the looniness in her eyes. Hiccup knew Astrid was right, his mother was lonely and she needed someone.

"Mom… I was thinking of something" Hiccup said

"Thinking about what?" Valka asked while she lowered some weapon down

"Mom… You should remarry, find love again, and I know dad would want you to move on and find happiness" Hiccup said while he brought Astrid closer to his side, "What do you think?"

"New love? I don't know… Maybe… If the right person comes around…." Valka said while she worriedly glance away from her son, watching the couples around Berk, dragon and human alike.

"I want you to be happy" Hiccup said

"All of us" Astrid said while Stoick nod his head in agreement

"Alright, Alright, just calm down" Valka said

 _Thanks for reading! Let me know if you've enjoyed the story! Wondering if Valka will ever find love again? Just read New love, and thanks again for the support! _

**End**


	20. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter

 **Birth and bonding**

 _A few months later_

"Mom!" Stoick shouted. Stoick ran into his parents room, holding a picture in his hand, "Here!" Astrid looked up from the small bundle in her arms, Stoick had become a big brother and he couldn't care less. Stoick only saw his little sister has a nuisance, "Mom!"

"Oh! Thank you" Astrid said finally taking the photo from his hands

"Mom! You didn't even look at it" Stoick said while he crossed his arms in frustration. Astrid looked up at Stoick and gave him a small smile, she gently rub his cheek.

"Stoick it's a beautiful picture" Astrid said

"You don't even pay attention to me…. It's always that thing!" Stoick said as he pointed to his sister

"Stoick, you know her name is Eliana, now please be nice to her." Astrid said, Stoick looked away with his arms crossed and pouty face. Stoick sigh in annoyance, "Stoick, your father and I love the both of you."

"Yeah right!" Shouted Stoick as he ran out of his parents room, and accidentally ran into his father.

"Whoa! What the matter, son?" Hiccup asked with a pouty face son

"I'm…. I'm going to see Juma!" Shouted Stoick as he pushed his father to the side and ran off. Jura quickly ran downstairs and opened the front door, he across the yard and towards the stable. "Jura!" Shouted Stoick while he walked into the stable, "Oh! Hey Toothless,"

 _"Jura! it's for you"_ Toothless shouted. Toothless smiled at Stoick and pushed him inside, " _What kind of trouble we'll they get into now?_ "

"Thanks, Toothless" Stoick said while he sat down next to Ruby and patted her head, "How's it going, Ruby?"

" _Jura a idiot and a son of a b-!_ " Ruby started to say before Sapphire growled at her. Ruby lowered her eyes and gave her mother a nervous smile, " _Well it's true…_ "

"Got in trouble? I've been in trouble a lot lately….ever since my stupid sister was born!" Stoick said in a bitter tone, "Uh! Having a sister is annoying…. No off you're the way"

 _"The humans had a baby?"_ Ruby asked as she looked back at her parents, " _What does a baby even look like?_ "

" _Like a human but smaller_ " Toothless said

" _A small human? Really Toothless?_ " Sapphire asked as she rolled her eyes at her idiot of a mate, " _Ruby, you should ask Hiccup and Astrid to see this baby_ "

" _Hm… Okay_ " Ruby said as she quickly got up and ran out of the stable.

"Uh… Bye" Stoick said at the running night fury. Stoick sigh until he felt something nudge him, Stoick joyfully looked back and smiled at the sight of Jura. "Hey Jura! Want to play or something?" Stoick asked, Jura nod his head "Awesome! Let's go!"

"Its your turn by the way" Sapphire said while she yawns and place her head down on her paws. Toothless look at his mate and sigh in annoyance, the two have token the habit of taking turns on scolding Jura.

"Great" Toothless said in annoyance

Ruby quickly ran towards one of the windows and poked her head, she look around the room and could clearly see Astrid and Hiccup. Ruby moved her head around, trying to see this baby her parents were talking about.

 _"Where is it?_ " Ruby asked

"Hiccup look" Astrid said noticing the curious dragon poking he head up and down from their bedroom window, "Let her in"

"Curious one" Hiccup said while he opened the window. Ruby quickly back away from the window and sat down on her hind legs, "Come here and meet the little one"

" _Meet?_ " Ruby asked herself while she sat up, Ruby place her paws on the window and poke her head through the window. Astrid sat up from her chair and walked towards the curious dragon, she held out of her arms with little Eliana fond asleep.

"This is Eliana" Astrid said with a smile. Ruby looked down at the strange creature, she sniffs the child. Ruby back away slightly when she saw the child move her little arms, "I think she likes you, Ruby"

 _"Likes me?_ " Ruby asked in surprise of hearing this, she couldn't believe such a small human would ever like dragons. Ruby had met a few children who were afraid of seeing her and Ruby couldn't understand why, she saw the very same children play around with other dragons.

"Maybe Eliana can be your other half," Astrid said while she watched the night fury approach the dragon her child once more, "Like Jura is with Stoick, and Hiccup is with Toothless"

" _My other half?_ " Ruby said. Ruby eyes widen when she saw a small hand gently touch her snout, Ruby smiled at Eliana and gently rub against her. " _You're not that bad, little one_ "

 ** _New love_** _is officially out! Don't forget to check it out._

 **End**


End file.
